


Captured Moments pt 2

by Ranger_of_Estel



Series: Captain Canary Prompts [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 34,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A series of Captain Canary oneshots & prompt fills from my tumblr account.





	1. Morning Surprises

* * *

                                Leonard wakes, grumbling at how the sheets stick to his arms and collar as he shifts. There’s a soft groan, followed by heat pressing against his back. He turns, unsurprised to find Sara blinking up at him. “Morning,” there’s a tired grin as she shifts, lifting the sheet and revealing more skin than he’s accustomed to.

                “Sara,” he diverts his eyes, clearing his throat. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed.”

                “Gideon,” Sara almost whines.

                “Mr. Jackson seems to have located the issue with the air control, but it will still be a couple hours before temperatures return to normal.” The AI replies.

                She makes a gesture toward the ceiling, shifting so she’s resting on her other elbow. “Still hot,” she reaches out to tug at his shirt. “Aren’t you?”

                He smirks, “you usually seem to think so.”

                “And here I thought you preferred _cold,_ ” she teases, leaning back onto the pillows, but keeping the sheet above her chest this time. She grins as he gives her an almost exasperated look, “Maybe this is an alternate universe though,” she pokes at his feet with her own. “You’re smiling at me.”

                He scoffs, “that’s the heat getting to you, Birdie.” He rises, moving to the dresser and pulling out another of his short-sleeved shirts which he tosses at her. “Here, we’ll be cooler on top of the sheets.”

                “Cards?” she asks, catching the shirt which she pulls on while he fetches their cards from the desk.

                “Better idea?” he counters, beginning to shuffle as he walks back over.

                “No,” she shifts to one end of the bed, pulling her legs beneath her. “This is perfect.”


	2. Snow day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear it was an accident.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard looks at the thin layer of snow across their floor, then up to Sara, who is also coated in the substance. “Sara?” He drawls, pushing it aside with his boot as he moves toward her.

                “It…umm...” She’s offers the most innocent look she can muster, “it was an accident?”

                “An accident?” His brow quirks up, “exactly how is –” he cuts off as a dusting of the powder falls from the ceiling, thinly coating his head and shoulders.

                “Yeah,” she’s biting her lip in an effort to prevent laughter, melting ice crystals reflecting in her eyelashes. “The container didn’t explain how much…exactly.”

                “You purchased canned snow for our quarters?” He dusts off his shoulders.

                “It was supposed to be a surprise…but I expected less of it, and not spring loaded.” She shrugs. “Sorry?”

                “No you aren’t,” he sighs, any real frustration made impossible by the way her eyes sparkled up at him

                “Okay maybe not.” She shrugs, “but it really was an accident I swear.”


	3. Destined for change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you this would happen”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                “See,” Sara shifted, resting her torso across his chest as they lay in bed. “I told you this would happen.”

                “What?” he looks down at her, “you getting in bed with me?”

                She rolls her eyes, “no Len.” She rests her elbow on her arms, “that you, we, could change our fate. Could be heroes.”

                “Mm,” he hums, hands resting across the small of her back and waist. “I do recall something about that, conversations in a cargo bay.” He shakes his head, “I was never sure which of us you were trying to convince.”

                “Neither was I,” she shrugs, “maybe both.”

                His voice softens, “you were always a hero Sara.”

                “And you were never a villain.” She traces across his chest, mimicking the way his fingers move absently across her skin. “No matter what Central City might light to think.”

                He smirks at that, “Now you sound like Scarlet.”

                She smiles, “Barry would make it sound more…bright? Cheery?”

                “Like Queen manages to make everything sound sinister and hopeless?” He asks in return.

                “Ollie isn’t that bad,” he quirks a brow at her, “alright, so maybe he is. It’s the whole midnight vigilante thing.”

                “Vs. the Flash being a daylight crimefighter?” He muses.

                “Exactly,” she nods.

                “So what does that make me?” he tilts his head against the pillow.

                “You?” She shifts up, pressing her lips to his for a chaste kiss. “You are practical, and one hell of the a thief.” She smiles. “You’re perfect.”

                “That was going to be my line,” he offers a small smile, lips brushing hers. “You’ve always been that though.”

                She laughs, “Len, I’m already sleeping with you, you don’t have to butter me up.”

                He smiles, “just stating the facts, Birdie.”


	4. Everyone's favorite heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop complaining, you know you love it”  
> "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Featuring Team Flash

* * *

                “You’ve outdone yourself, Scarlet.” Leonard drawls, looking from the screen back to where Team Flash is standing in the center of the Lab. He focuses on Barry, who has an almost grin on his face. “This is, without question, the stupidest plan you’ve had yet.”

                The boy’s face changes from pleasure to exasperation, but it’s Cisco’s “Hey!” that echoes through the room.

                “What Leonard means,” Sara casts him a scolding look, then returns her attention to the team. “Is that we would love to help.”

                He rolls his eyes, but the rest of the team smiles and Sara jumps right in, catching up with the others and discussing the details of the mission. Leonard moves to lean in one corner of the room, arms crossed as he observes the others. Eventually the S.T.A.R. labs team splits up, and Sara approaches him. “Tired of making nice with the heroes yet?”

                She leans next to him, shoulder pressed against his. “Quit complaining, we both know you have a soft spot for helping these kids.”

                He looks down at her, “I don’t know what you mean.”

                She smiles, using his crossed arms for leverage as she pulls herself up for a soft kiss. “I promise I won’t tell your secret.”

                He smirks, “they wouldn’t believe you anyway,” he shifts, catching her waist to keep her close, head dipped but not quite close enough for their lips to touch. “I’m Captain Cold, no good thief, remember?”

                She scoffs, “it’s not like you to be modest.” She brushes her nose against his, “we both know you’re one hell of a thief.”

                He hums his agreement, lips coming into contact with hers only moments before Cisco’s voice reaches them. “Captains! Time to get –” He cuts off as he rounds the corner, meeting Leonard’s irritated glare.

                “Ramon,” his tone is dangerously low.

                “I’ll um…just…” he looks at Sara, “team’s about ready to go.” Then he darts around the corner.

                “He’s lucky I promised Lisa I wouldn’t hurt him,” Leonard gives a disgusted look down the hall.

                Sara just laughs, pressing her lips to his swiftly. “Come on, we have a hero to save.”

                “Fine,” he gives her a sideways glance as they walk, “but this plan isn’t going to work.”


	5. Not mine yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can I hate someone so much, yet love them even more?”  
> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> ~  
> End of S2  
> Legion!Leonard

* * *

                Sara bites her lip when she sees him leaning against the wall, the way his eyes still trail her every move even as strangers. This isn’t her Leonard, he radiates ice, he’d kill her without a second thought. But it doesn’t change the way her heart skips, how hard it is to play along with Amaya in front of Damien. Because he is still Leonard, that same smirk on his lips, same own-the-place saunter, same intelligent gaze. The man she loved is still in there somewhere.

                When they get away, on the Waverider to go back in time to stop them from getting the spear, Mick pulls her aside. “You looked pretty shaken back there, you alright?”

                She shakes her head, “no…but I will be.”

                He frowns, “I know how you feel, I spent time with him…he’s not the man we knew.”

                “I know.” She huffs, “how can I hate someone this much,” her voice softens, “and yet still love them more?” She doesn’t expect and answer, and he simply places a hand on her shoulder.  Then the moment ends, because there is work to be done.

                When they get discovered, and it becomes a free for all across the battlefield, she ends up facing Leonard. Dodging shots from his cold gun while swinging her bowstaff. “You know,” he leans to the side, avoiding another swing. “I see the way you look at me,” the drawl cuts like a knife, and she hisses as he tags her arm with the gun. She swings, and he blocks with the side of his weapon, face near hers as he sneers, “but I’m not him, and I have no intention of dying for you, Canary.”

                “I know,” she jumps back, sweeping his feet and watching as he hits the ground hard. She steps forward, leaning over him. “But someday you will.” There’s sadness, longing, and he thinks a little affection in her tone. “Goodbye, Leonard.”

                And with that she darts away, chasing Damien, a man she isn’t afraid to see broken. A man who’s future she doesn’t mind altering. Because she may not be able to get Leonard back in this life, but she refuses to deprive either of them from the future he’s meant to have.


	6. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long do we have?”  
> “I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship  
> Post Destiny rewrite where no one died.

* * *

Sara knocks on Leonard’s door, taking several slow breaths in attempt to slow her heart before it slides open with an easy,  “come in.” Leonard looks up from his book, watching as she leans against the doorframe.

                “You left these,” she holds up the deck of cards, “thought you might like them back.”

                “If this is your attempt at an apology, it could use work.” He drawls.

                “Hardly,” She rolls her eyes, “You tried to shoot me, I was justified in being upset.” She walks over to sit at the edge of the bed, feet dangling just slightly above the floor. “But there was something I wanted to say.”

                “And what might that be?” One brow quirks up, looking over at her.

                “Look, I don’t do…relationships…well.” She huffs, turning to study the wall in an effort to escape his focused gaze. “They always end up with me hurt, or worse, me hurting them.” She shakes her head, “when I came back I told myself I would never get into a serious relationship again, just the occasional fling to blow off steam.”

                “Your point?” He drawls.

                Her attention returns to him, “I got on this ship and met you, and despite your reputation we clicked. Two damaged people who don’t fit with the heroes.” She worries her bottom lip between her teeth a moment, “and I told myself it was a partnership, that I wouldn’t let that little spark grow into anything more. I wouldn’t have feelings for you, but…”

                “I’m hard to resist,” he’s smirking, and she swats playfully at his knee.

                “Will you let me finish?” He nods, leaning back against the wall as he watches her.

                “Anyway, after what happened today…after I,” her voice wavers, and she just shakes her head. “It reminded me how quickly everything can change, as well as making me realize how much I care about you, Crook.” She looks up from her hands, meeting his gaze with more honesty, more vulnerability than he’s ever seen. “I’m willing to give this…whatever this is,” she motions between them, “A shot, if you still want to.”

                He’s never really seen her nervous, and he almost forgets she’s a trained killer. He smiles, shifting his body toward her, so close their noses brush. “Are you sure?” The drawl is gone, replaced with surprise.

                “Completely,” she tilts her head slightly, eyes darting between his eyes and lips.

                He leans in, closing the gap and pressing his lips to hers in a tentative kiss, quickly becoming deeper as she leans into it in response. When they break apart he stays close, lips brushing hers with each word. “How much time do we have before our next stop?”

                “Why?” She pulls back just enough to see his face more clearly.

                “Because now that I’ve got you,” he pushes hair behind her ear, the smirk returning to his lips. “I have very little interest in letting go.”

                She pushes him further onto the bed, and he pulls her gently by the hips to straddle his thighs. “I think I like the sound of that.”

                He leans down, looking at her with something between awe and desire “Good.” This time when he kisses her it’s with all the things he doesn’t know how to say, one hand sliding into her hair as the other remains at her waist.

                When they pull away for breath Sara is grinning at him, casting a quick glance upward. “Gideon, no one is to interrupt us until we land.”

                “Understood miss Lance.” The A.I. replies, though the two are already to lost in one another to notice.


	7. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m going to take care of you.”  
> “Don’t come near me or I swear I’ll kill you.”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship  
> Legion!Len

* * *

                Leonard wakes with a jerk, head throbbing and the blurry image of a woman before him. “Don’t come near me or I’ll kill you.” He snarls, attempting to pull back only to find himself strapped to an odd chair.

                “Easy Len,” he recognizes the female voice as Sara Lance, blinking until his vision clears. She’s standing just to his right, hands up before her. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m here to look after you.”      

                Glancing around he decides he must be in the medical room of their ship. “You’ll forgive me for being skeptical,” he drawls.    

                She sighs, “I do.” She motions to where his wrists are strapped to the arm rests, “and you’ll forgive us for the same.” She walks over to a counter, returning with a glass of water. “Mick hit you pretty hard with the butt of his gun.” She adds, reaching out to unstrap one hand.

                When her hand touches his it’s as if he’s been touched by a live wire, flickers of images he knows involve him, and yet he has no memory of flashing before him. He shakes it off, accepting the offered cup and quickly downing the contents. “Sometimes I think he prefers it to the actual shooting.” He runs a hand across his scalp, wincing as it contacts the forming knot. His eyes return to his captor then. “What is it you want, Canary?”

                “You not dead for starters,” she sighs, “which means you have to get back to 2017 in the same condition we found you.” She shrugs, and he can see the amusement in her face. “Which I’m afraid means you’re stuck with us a few days.”

                At first he remains standoffish, but this woman knows him uncannily well, allowing her to call him out with very little effort. She brings a deck of cards, starting a game of Gin without a word that first night, which he (against his best efforts) finds himself enjoying.

                Under her careful eyes he’s allowed to eat in the galley with the others, Mick even joining them at the table. He’s taken off guard at his former partner’s demeanor. This isn’t his Mick, there’s something more controlled…and yet still far from tame, as he speaks with the smaller woman.

                Once he’s given a clean bill of health by the A.I. Sara escorts him to the brig. He’s disappointed, having become used to her presence on the strange ship. She’s playing cards through the meal slot with him the next night, sighing as he wins another round and she gathers her cards together. “We’re taking you home tomorrow.”

                He’s not entirely sure how to react at first, but decides to play it safe. “Shame, here I was just beginning to think I’d make a good addition to the team.”

                She’s smiling at him, the slightly sad one he’s seen repeatedly the past few days. “You will.”

                “Who says I’m coming back?” he raises a brow, “now that I know what happens?”

                “You won’t,” she shrugs, “know what happens, anyway.” She shakes her head, “You won’t remember anything about us, or the legion.”

                “Another round?” he asks instinctively, holding up the now reshuffled cards.

                She shrugs, “sure, Crook.”

                He pushes the cards through the slot, “your move first, Assassin.” He’s not sure why he says it, it just sort of, happens. For a moment she looks at him in surprise, but it passes and they continue the game.

                When the moment finally comes to be dropped off he manages to swipe the memory device from his former partner. Disabling it and then returning the item to the other man’s pocket unnoticed. It’s easy enough to fake disorientation and confusion afterwards, the flash had temporarily blinded him. By the time his vision has cleared Mick is gone, and he watches as a section of distorted space moves into the clouds. He smirks, “I’m coming back, but I’ve no intention of dying this time.”


	8. Apple of my eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re perfect.”  
>  “You mean the world to me.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara wakes, light from the window bright against her face. She groans in disapproval, turning and pressing into Leonard’s warm chest. “Morning, Birdie,” she can hear the amused smile from above her.

                “Wha’ time ‘sit?” she grumbles.

                “Still early,” he replies, hand moving to settle at her hip as she moves back to look at him. He’s alert, free hand propping up his head as he watches her. Absently she wonders when he started being the first one up, when she settled into life without feeling the need to watch her back every moment.

                “What are you thinking?” She asks, pulling him from wherever his thoughts have drifted to once more.

                “How beautiful you are,” he gives her a gentle smile.

                She rolls her eyes, “I need a shower and to brush my hair first.”

                “No,” he bends down pressing a kiss to her crown before resting his forehead to hers. “You’re perfect just like this.”

                “You’re going to make me sick, talking like a lovestruck teenager.” He just chuckles, and she loves the way the vibration feels against the hand still resting against his chest.

                He offers a half shrug, “what can I say?” His breath fans against her face, “you made me soft.” His lips are gentle as they press to hers, the kiss short and sweet.

                “Hmm,” she leans up, stealing another lazy kiss. “Well I can’t say I’m complaining.” She’s shifted up so their faces are level again, his fingers trailing absently up her spine. “Shore leave was a good idea.” It’s the anniversary of the Oculus, and while three years together has cushioned those memories he still insisted they take a few days off. No missions, no risks, just the two of them. She reaches up, gaining a hum of approval as she traces up one side of his jaw, across his brow and along the other cheek. “You mean the world to me.”

                He turns his head to press a kiss to her palm, “not sure how I got so lucky.”

                She smiles, “that’s my line, Crook.”

                “I love you, Sara.” He nuzzles against her neck, placing soft kisses on the exposed skin there.

                She offers a content little sigh, turning to catch his lips with hers once more. “You know what,” she’s looking at him, that mischievous glint in her eyes. “I think we should just stay in bed today.”

                He just smirks, fingers toying with the waistband of her shorts. “I was hoping you’d say that,” Before she can reply his lips have caught hers, and this time it’s anything but playful.


	9. Unexpected company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there a reason you’re crawling through my window?”  
> “Forever?”  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship  
> S1

* * *

                Leonard wakes to the sound of a window being opened, silently grabbing the coldgun from where it is propped next to the bed. He shifts, powering up the weapon and swinging around to face the window in one smooth motion.

                “It’s just me, Len.” Sara’s voice, followed by a familiar huff of irritation, prevent him from pulling the trigger.

                “Lance,” he frowns, powering down the gun and reaching over to turn on a lamp. When he turns back Sara is inside, brushing dead leaves from what appear to be fuzzy pajama pants. “Why are you breaking in through my window?”

                “Because it’s really cold out, and windows are much easier to get open than picking locks at your safehouses.” She replies matter-of-factly, rubbing her arms as if to accentuate her point.

                “Come here,” he sighs, holding up the sheet. Within seconds she’s curled up next to him, he hisses as cold feet press against his calves. “God, woman!”

                “Sorry,” she almost snickers, moving her feet away from him. “My hands aren’t much better.”

                He rolls his eyes, reaching out to take her fingers in his. She’s right, he’s pretty sure that ice cubes would be warmer as he closes his hands around hers. “Why didn’t you wear gloves?”

                “There weren’t any in my room,” she shrugs.

                He feels an amused smile tug at his lips. “Sara Lance, did you sneak out of your mother’s apartment?”

                She nods, “If I had to listen to one more story about her job…or about how dangerous mine is I was going to snap.”

                “And here I thought you wanted to take some time to catch up with your family?” He can’t keep the teasing from his voice, more awake than not now.

                She scrunches up her face, “it was a horrible idea. Why did you let me do it?”

                “Me?” he shakes his head, “you told Rip if he didn’t bring us home you were going to make him regret it forever.”

                “Did I really say forever?” She looks thoughtful.

                “Well,” he drawls, “more like ‘I will make your life a living hell through all of time and space.’ To be precise.”

                “You shouldn’t have let me storm into his study after we spent all night drinking.” She pouts.

                “You threatened to tie me up, besides.” He shrugs, “it was more fun to watch you terrorize the Captain.”

                She groans, burying her face into the pillow. “I don’t want to go back, I’m just going to stay with you.”

                “If that’s what you prefer,” he doesn’t really think about it before he says it, but then she’s looking up at him with a mix of surprise and hope.

                “Really?”

                He nods, “Sure, I could use an extra set of skilled hands.” He looks at her curiously, “If you’d be interested.”

                She raises a brow, “What did you have in mind?”

                He smirks, “nothing big, just some fun to annoy the Flash and local heroes.”

                “You know me,” she’s propped herself up, and the mischief he sees in her eyes excites him more than he wants to admit. “I aim to misbehave.”

                With that he decides maybe this trip won’t be so boring after all.


	10. Pots & Kettles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was stupid enough to fall for my best friend.”  
> “Care to dance?”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Featuring established WestAllen

* * *

                Sara is leaning against the wall, watching Len as he talks with Barry. She feels the presence come up beside her, turning to find Iris at her side. “Sweet, aren’t they?”

                Sara chuckles, “sworn enemies.” She shifts to face the younger woman, “the ceremony was beautiful by the way.”

                “Thanks,” Iris laughs, motioning to where her husband now stands. “Took a long time to get here.”

                “Hey,” Sara smiles, “that’s what you get for falling in love with your best friend.”

                Iris snorts, “pot calling the kettle black aren’t we?”

                “What?” Sara’s eyes widen.

                Iris just rolls her eyes, “come on Sara, I’m not blind.” She motions over to where Leonard is attempting to duck away from a hug. “The way you look at each other, that’s not a platonic thing. Besides,” she offers an amused smile, “he made it very clear to Barry that he didn’t want to be at the singles table.”

                Now Sara laughs, drawing the thief’s attention long enough for Barry to catch him in a short embrace. “Of course he did.”

                “Make a move girl,” Iris shoves her slightly, “waiting around doesn’t help anyone.”

                Sara chuckles, “don’t I know it.”

                “Know what?” Len’s familiar drawl comes from her side, though he’s still glaring in Barry’s general direction.

                “Nothing,” he gives her a skeptical look, but she just offers an overly innocent smile before going to get cake with him following behind. The music starts, and they hang back while Iris and Barry have their first dance. “They seem good together.”

                He hums in agreement, waiting until the music changes to step in front of her. “So, Canary, care to dance?” She looks at the hand offered to her with surprise, but slips hers into it all the same.

                “I should probably warn you,” he leads her out onto the floor, “I don’t follow very well.”

                He smirks, shifting so they are in closed position, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Guess it’s a good thing I know how to lead then.” And she thinks that maybe Iris is right, because as she leans further into him she finds herself content to follow.


	11. Make you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you didn’t want me.”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Post Legion Leonard

* * *

                Leonard sighs, folding his leather jacket before placing it in the duffel. He’d always expected to return to life with the Rogues, he just hadn’t anticipated how much he wouldn’t want to leave. He hears the door open, turning to see Sara leaning in the doorway. He inclines his head toward her, “Captain.”

                “Leonard…I uh,” she runs a hand through her hair. “Gideon says we’re about an hour out from the city.”

                He nods, “thanks, it shouldn’t take me long to get packed.”

                She walks over, picking up small box from the floor, she opens it before he can grab it. Inside is a delicate bird pedant suspended from a silver chain. She swipes her finger over it before allowing the box to close once more. “I’m sure Lisa will love it.”

                “It wasn’t for Lisa,” there’s something she can’t quite pin in his voice as he takes the box, shaking his head as his usual drawl returns. “I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

                “Out of my…” she frowns, “you’re the one who asked to be dropped off.”

                “You don’t have to sugar coat things for me, Assassin.” He frowns, “I owe you for agreeing to even take me home.”

                “Len,” she sits on the side of his bunk, “what are you talking about?”

                “I know what he did,” he waves a hand before him, “I can’t blame you for being uneasy.”

                “He…You mean with the Legion?” She shakes her head, “that wasn’t you.” Her brow furrows, “is that why you’re leaving? Cause you think the others are mad at you?”

                He scoffs, “I don’t give a rat’s ass what the others think…but,” he stops his packing, turning to face her.

                “Len,” she sighs.

                “It’s alright,” he offers her a rueful look, “a lot changed in your year.”

                “But a lot hasn’t!” she half exclaims, jumping up then spinning to face him. “That’s just it Len,” she absently twirls the silver ring still on her finger. “I never stopped caring for you…” her voice shakes just slightly, “I just wasn’t sure you would still want me.”

                Now he stops in surprise, “Sara….”

                She looks at him, “stay…” she moves back to the bed, pulling his Parka into her arms as she sits. “Screw what the others think, just stay.”

                Leonard laughs then, and she’s startled by the sound. He drops down at her side, "Assassin, that’s not very Captain like.” He nudges her shoulder with his, “guess I’ll have to stick around a bit.” He smirks, “after all, you obviously need someone to help out around here.”

                She laughs, in contrast to the tears in her eyes. “That’s very noble of you, thief.”

                “What can I say,” he leans down, nose brushing hers. “You heroes are rubbing off on me.” And then his lips are on hers, and she’s melting into him.

                As they pull away they’re both smiling, and she shifts, moving to his box. “I don’t think you’ll be needing this now.”

                “No, I suppose not.” He looks at her, “but, we do still need to tell my sister I’m alive.”

                “Of course,” she quickly empties the box, “I already promised the others a few days of shore leave.”

                “Good,” he stands, fingers gently slipping between hers. “Because Lisa isn’t the only person I should be making up lost time with.”


	12. When nightmares collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, are you okay? I heard you screaming.”  
> “I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship?  
> Early relationship?  
> Readers choice!

* * *

                Leonard wakes to the sound of his name, and a gentle but persistent shaking. He jerks awake, pulling away from the hand on his shoulder. “Easy, Crook, just me.”

                His eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, Sara kneeling next to the bed and looking up at him. “Sara?”

                She gives him a little smile, “Hey, you alright?” She settles back on her heels, “you were crying out in your sleep.”

                “I’m fine,” he runs a hand over his head, noticing that she is in shorts and a snug tank top. “What about you?”  He frowns, shifting to face her. “Not your normal uniform, Captain.”

                “Was in a bit of hurry,” she wraps her arms around herself.

                “Come on, Assassin.” He pokes her shoulder softly, “are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to figure it out?”

                She gives a weak smile, “turns out you aren’t the only one having nightmares.” Her head tilts slightly to the side, “and since you’re up anyway, would you mind?”

                “Not at all,” he pats the bed beside him, “I’d like the company.”

                She smiles, bouncing onto her feet and fetching the deck of cards from the desk. They play in relative silence, only the occasional taunt or joke. Shifting subtly closer to one another with each round until they are shoulder to shoulder.

                Sara yawns as she places down a card, Leonard looking down at her. “How long since you had a full night’s sleep?”

                She shrugs, “not sure.”

                “Captain Lance has not slept for more than three hours in just over two weeks.” Gideon answers cheerily.

                He frowns, gaze shifting from the ceiling back to the woman beside him, “just after my return.”

                She sighs, “I keep dreaming about the Oculus, about losing you.” Her hands drop to her lap, “normally I can just move on, but this time.” She looks up at him, “I just needed to be sure that you were alright.”

                “Hey, I’m right here,” he reaches over, laying one hand over hers. “I’m not going anywhere.” She nods, resting her head against his shoulder. “And neither are you…at least not for tonight.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder, shifting so they are leaning back into the pillows.

                “You sure?” Her eyes have already drifted shut, cards falling forgotten from her lap.

                “Yeah, Birdie,” he smiles, allowing her to press into his chest. His chin resting gently atop her head. “Sleep Sara,” his own eyelids have become impossibly heavy. “We’ll worry about everything else in the morning.”


	13. Who needs a ladder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t reach the top of the Christmas tree.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Also including Lisa

* * *

                “Lenny!” Lisa half-sings, half-whines from the living room of the small house.

                “Len!” Sara follows up, half laughing. He makes his way from the kitchen to where the girls are waiting; boxes scattered across the floor and a half-decorated tree in the corner. Lisa has gold tinsel wrapped around her neck like a scarf, and the colored lights are reflecting off the silver star in Sara’s hands. “Help?” She holds the object out as he approaches. “I can’t reach the top.” She pouts, and it takes everything in him not to kiss her.

                He shakes his head, taking the topper in one hand. “You know,” he uses the other to lean the top of the tree toward him fractionally. “We have a stepstool.”

                “Where would be the fun in that?” Sara asks as he slides the topper in place, gently releasing the tree to its original position. As he turns to respond she lifts up on her toes to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Thank you,” and then she’s dancing away to a box of ornaments, Lisa just behind her.

                He returns to the kitchen, finishing the batch of hot cocoa before filling three mugs and making his way back to the living room. He pauses, leaning in the doorway to watch the women who are yet to sense his presence. They are singing along to the radio, dramatic song renditions melting into laughter. Watching them dance about, not a care in the world, makes it hard to believe one is a trained assassin, the other a skilled thief. He feels a smile tug at his lips, briefly wonders if in one of the many universes they talk about the two are always this happy.

                “Perfect!” Lisa exclaims, as the last snowflake ornament is nestled into the branches. Sara hums her agreement as they step back to admire their work.

                “Lovely,” he drawls, and they both turn to grin at him. Darting over to him as he holds out the mugs. Soon (despite his mild protests) they are all settled on the worn couch watching old Christmas movies. Lisa is tucked under his arm, curled against his right side like she has since they were kids. Sara is leaning on his left, her head on his shoulder and her fingers laced with his.

It’s the most at peace he’s felt in years.


	14. Not so Saint Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make a remarkably sexy Santa.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Post S1

* * *

                Leonard is leaning against the doorframe outside the fabrication room, waiting for Sara to change so they can get this stupid mission over with. There is an item out of time in the town they are visiting, a simple grab and bag. _Normally_ he enjoys these trips, but _normally_ he isn’t undercover as a holiday icon. He glares at the mirror across the room, the red and white suited image glaring back. “Remind me again why Boyscout, who volunteered, isn’t the one in the suit?”

                “Because,” Sara’s voice comes from the other side of the door. “We need Ray able to use his suit. Besides,” The door opens, and she saunters out. “You’re the better thief.”

                For a moment he’s to distracted to respond. Sara is in green and red striped tights, her long green crushed velvet top cinched at the waist by a red belt. Her hair falls over her shoulders, his eyes glossing over the green and red hat to settle on her red lips.

                “What?” she frowns, looking down at herself, “too much?” She spins, jingling the little bells sewn into the hem of her shirt.

                “No,” he shakes his head, “it looks good on you.” It’s an understatement, but not in the same way as when she wears a fitted gown or those skin-tight jeans he loves. This isn’t a sex appeal, she’s just…adorable. He would never say so out loud, and he has no doubt she’s heavily armed, but the image is much to sweet to be an assassin.

                She breams up at him, stepping closer to straighten his jacket slightly. “Well, believe it or not, you make a remarkably striking Saint Nick.”

                “I’m no saint,” he lets his hands settle at her waist.

                She hums in agreement, leaning up to steal a quick kiss, “lucky for me.” Before he can capture her lips again she dances away, grabbing the white beard he’d left sitting on a table as she goes. “Come on, Santa,” she looks over her shoulder at him, “we’ve got a sleigh to steal.”


	15. The Eggnog escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Unhand that eggnog!”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Post S2

* * *

                It’s late one night, Leonard finally turning in after working on blueprints in the library, when he finds her curled up reading on their bed. He changes into sleeping clothes, making his way toward the bed when he notices the mug sitting on the shelf near her head. He reaches for the mug, partly curious but mostly just looking for a quick drink before calling it a night.

                The moment he lifts it from the shelf he can feel her eyes on him, glaring daggers. “Leonard Snart, unhand that eggnog. Right. Now. “

                He turns, one brow quirking above the other. They share drinks relatively often, and he’s never seen her get defensive before. She continues to scowl at him until he returns the mug to the shelf, shaking his head as he climbs into bed. Instantly she’s back to normal, curling into his side and soon they both fall asleep.

* * *

                When he wakes the next morning she’s already up, and once he’s dressed he makes his way into the galley. It’s early enough that the others aren’t up yet, and he makes his way to the small fridge, intending to grab eggs (because replicator eggs are weird and rubbery), when he notices the carton of eggnog near the back.

                “Don’t even think about it,” Sara calls from the table, causing him to glance over his shoulder at her curiously before returning to his original task. He makes them both breakfast, and carrying a mug of coffee joins her at the table. She accepts the meal gratefully and they discuss strategy for the upcoming mission.

* * *

                Eventually he gathers that the eggnog is something she’s picked up during a recent stop in 2017, a treat for herself that she has no intention of sharing.

So it becomes a game.

                Every chance he gets he attempts to get a drink; he doesn’t even like eggnog that much, but it’s a challenge and he can’t resist. And every time she catches him, warns him off, leaves a trap. It’s impressive really, sometimes she’s not even in the room; Gideon delivering a messages like “I know you detoured to the kitchen, Crook.” or “The Captain says if you move that carton she’ll know.”

                Finally they reach the point that the container is near empty, and he doesn’t like to lose. He walks into their room that night, and she looks up from whatever files she’s been studying. “Len,” her eyes narrow, “What are you so smug about?”

                “I win,” is all he says, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. She deepens the kiss, her tongue sweeping over his before she pulls back to look at him in a mix of awe and furry.

                “How dare you!” it’s only a half threat, and he’s willing to risk it. “How?”

                He shrugs, going to change, “a thief doesn’t reveal his secrets.” Tossed casually over his shoulder. He comes back to bed, and she’s almost pouting. “Admit it,” he drawls, slipping under the covers beside her. “You’re impressed.”

                She huffs, then nods slightly. “Maybe a little.”

                He smirks, “good.”

                “You know what I have to do now,” her eyes are sparkling with mischief. “I’ll have to kiss you again, savor what’s left.”

                “Is that so?” he pulls her closer by the waist, “then maybe I should have done this sooner.” She silences him with a languid kiss, hand coming up to cup behind his neck as his tightens around her waist.

                He never tells her that he simply had Gideon replicate a cup of the drink for him; and if she figures it out she never lets on.


	16. Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make a remarkably sexy santa.”  
> “I believe it’s required that we kiss now.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara gets out of the shower, towel drying her hair as she moves toward the rack that holds her and Leonard’s robes. She pauses as her free hand brushes against fur, lowering the towel in her other hand to look at the object before her. In place of her dark colored robe is a bright red, crushed velvet one, complete with fur lined hem and sleeves.

She’s going to kill Nate

                She knows it was him, he’s been decorating the ship all week. Saying they need to get in the Christmas spirit more. She groans, because she doesn’t have another choice, how did she not notice this sooner? She slips on her undergarments and then grabs the ridiculous garment, tying it around her waist before heading back into the bedroom.

                Any hope of getting changed quickly is put to a stop by a low whistle. She takes a breath, then turns to face Len, who has just come through the door with two mugs of coffee. “Go ahead,” she holds out her arms, “fire away.”

                He smirks, eyes running over her appreciatively. “I was just going to say that if this is what the Historian’s ‘Christmas Spirit’ looks like, then maybe I judged to quickly.”

                She rolls her eyes, “yeah, cause I’m the image of Christmas right now.”

                He sets the mugs down, closing the distance between them. “You would make a much more alluring Santa.” He runs his hands along her covered arms until they meet with her hips.

                She can’t help the small smile beginning to tug at her lips. “I’m not sure Assassin is a desired quality in that position.”

                “Why not,” he shrugs. “moving across rooftops, managing to slip into homes unnoticed, sounds like useful skills for the job.”

                She smirks, “does that make you my helpful elf sidekick?”

                He looks at her offended, “Sidekick?” He tilts his chin up, “obviously I’m your getaway driver.”

                “Obviously,” she laughs, hands raising to clasp around his neck as she shakes her head. “Well I’m afraid to say, Santa hasn’t called in looking for a replacement, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

                “Just keeping your options open,” he bends down, nose brushing against hers. “Shame to let such a lovely look go to waste.”

                She’s smirking, lips just brushing his. “If you’re offering to unwrap me,” she moves one of his hands to the bow she’d tied the belt into. “I believe it’s customary you kiss me first.”

                “Is that so,” his other hand comes up to cup her face, tilting it up just slightly. “Seems like a fair price.” His lips press to hers; and as far as payments go Sara has no complaints. In fact, as she feels the robe become loose, warm fingers pushing it carefully from her shoulders, she decides maybe she won’t kill Nathaniel after all.


	17. Presents for those we love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please trade secret Santa with me!”  
> “I have no idea what to get him/her!”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Including Lisa & Laurel (screw canon, she didn't die)

* * *

                Leonard has just stepped into the kitchen of Laurel’s apartment for a drink when she steps in behind him, “Leonard, can I talk to you a second?”

                He turns to face her, “of course.” He tilts his head slightly, “What can I do for you, Miss Lance?” he drawls, noting she’s fidgeting slightly; wonders if it’s him making her nervous or her topic. In the year since Sara introduced him the pair have a come a long way, she’s even stopped the distrustful glances when he moves about unattended.

                “I was wondering, if you would swap secret Santa’s with me?” She frowns, “I have your sister, and not the most remote idea what to get her.”

                “As much as I would love to help, I’m afraid I already have my gift.” It’s not entirely true, though he has picked it out. The problem lies in the fact that Laurel _is_ his Secret Santa. “But I can give you an idea of what to look for?”

                She nods, “yes, please.”

                He leans on the wall opposite her, arms crossing over his chest. “Lisa doesn’t need a complex gift.” A smirk plays at his lips, “my sister enjoys things that shine, and I’d say you know her penchant for _gold_.” He shrugs, “I’ve been around enough to see you have tasteful style, just go a little flashier.” He pushes off the wall, retuning to pouring drinks into two glasses. “Good luck, Lance,” he dips his head and then returns to the main room. Walking to where Sara and Lisa are standing together.

                They both look up at his approach, “hey, Len.” Sara tilts her head, glancing toward the kitchen and back. “Everything okay?”

                “Fine,” he glances between the pair, “but why do I have the feeling you two are planning trouble?”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lisa scoffs, then shrugs. “But Sara was just telling me about a little bar that we could visit later?”

                He sighs, offering Sara one cup without breaking his sister’s gaze. “We’ll see.” She rolls her eyes, all three already aware that before the night is out they will be in the middle of a bar fight somewhere. Lisa grabs the other cup from his hands, and he gives her a disapproving glare. “That’s my drink.”

                “Hmm,” she takes a sip, lips curling up around the rim of the glass. “Thanks for sharing.”

* * *

                It’s not long after that they are all gathered in the small living room again, this time with gifts in hand. Leonard pays limited attention for the most part, preferring to focus on the way Sara’s fingers feel tracing across his hand and forearm where it rests between them on the couch. Or seeing how many times he can make her stifle laughter with whispered comments.

                “Alright, Lisa’s turn!” Felicity calls, glancing around the room.

                Laurel stands, stepping across the group to hand his sister a shimmering gift bag. She pulls the tissue paper out carefully, followed by a black canvas with _‘Diamonds may be girls best friends; but queens wear gold’_ In swooping golden font. “Laurel!” Lisa grins at the other woman, “this is amazing!”

                “I’m glad you like it!” the other woman chuckles, relief clear on her features.

                “Leonard,” He turns to find Sara smiling at him, small bag in hand.

                His first thought is she likely rigged the game to get his name, and it makes him smile. He takes the bag, finding a box with a wide silver band inside. He knows without pulling it out that it will fit his pinky, though this one has something written in a text he doesn’t know.

                “It says Legend,” she’s looking up at him almost shyly, “figured it was about time I replaced Alexa.”

                “It’s perfect,” he catches her lips in a chaste kiss, “thank you.”

                “You done now?” Lisa asks, looking between them expectantly. Once they pull away she nods, “good, Sara.” She holds out a wrapped box to the other woman.

                Sara takes it, “so that’s why you were being so tight lipped about who you had.” She laughs, easily removing the paper. Inside the box is a pair of delicate golden hair sticks, smiling as she sees the way the light reflects off the sharpened side and tip.

                “For when knives aren’t convenient to carry.” Lisa comments.

                “I love them!” Sara pulls one out, inspecting them closer as the gift exchange continues.

                Finally it makes it to Laurel, surprise on her features as Leonard hands her a bag. She removes the paper easily, bursting into laughter as she pulls out the white mug with _‘Don’t make me use my lawyer_ voice’ in black text.

                “Look inside,” he motions to the cup.

                She reaches in, pulling out a delicate silver chain with a bird pendant. “It’s beautiful.” She breathes, looking up to him with a warm gaze. “Thank you.”

                He offers an almost smile in return. “You’re welcome, Lance.”

* * *

                Once gifts have all been open the group spreads out. Card games begin, a movie goes on the television and everyone is chatting comfortably. “Leonard,” Laurel walks up to where he and Lisa are talking, inclining her head slightly. “May I have a moment?”

                He nods, and Lisa shifts. “I could use another drink.” With that she walks away from the pair, seeking out where Sara is mixing drinks in the kitchen.

                “What can I do for you?” Len looks at Laurel curiously.

                “Nothing,” she smiles, “I just wanted to thank you.” She shrugs, “I haven’t exactly been the most welcoming, but you’ve more than done your part.”

                He feels the smirk tug at his lips. “I don’t blame you, we’ve spent our lives on opposite sides of the law.”

                “Maybe it’s time we stop looking at our pasts; we’re on the same team now.” She offers a hand, “What you say Snart, clean slate?”

                He softens slightly, accepting the handshake. “Clean slate.”


	18. Singing over me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know you could sing”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara wakes slowly, frowning as she shifts to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. She sighs, hopes of spending the morning in bed dashed, instead she rolls back over and swings her legs off the side. She pads her way through the safehouse, not bothering to change out of Leonard’s shirt and her fuzzy pajama pants.

                She stops just short of the kitchen; the smell of cinnamon rolls and coffee pushed from her mind by a soft melody. Leonard’s singing is smooth, and has a rare gentleness; for a moment she is so caught up in the warmth of his voice she doesn’t even hear the words.

                Part of her doesn’t want to interrupt, just listen from the entryway until it’s over. But as her stomach rumbles she finally caves, moving silently toward him. His back is to her, and she can hear the bacon frying in the pan he has on the stove. A small smile pulls at her lips as she looks the scene over. She’d never dreamed that she would be here, watching her Crook singing over the stove in his loose shirt and sleeping pants. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

                Her voice is quiet, but she still sees him tense fractionally before turning to face her. He offers a rueful smile, “that’s generally the idea, it’s hardly the trait of a master thief.”

                She settles onto a stool at the island, “maybe not, but it was beautiful all the same.”

                “Thanks,” it’s almost a scoff, but she sees his features soften. “My mother used to sing.” He turns to pour her a cup of coffee, “Lewis hated it.” He returns, sliding it across the counter to her with a huff, “at Christmas she’d sing anyway.” He shakes his head, “Lisa loved the music though. So after our mother left…” he trails off with a shrug. “I was more careful not to get caught.”

                “Well,” she slips off the stool, walking around to stand in front of him as he shifts to face her. “I wouldn’t mind you getting caught a little more often now.” Her fingers lace behind his neck.

                “I still have a reputation,” he replies, hands coming to rest at her waist.

                “I promise not to tell anyone,” her lips almost brush against his. “It can be our little secret.”

                “One of these days I’ll learn to tell you no,” he replies, smile tugging at his lips.

                “No you won’t,” she’s smiling, sending a shiver down his spine as her thumbs brush softly against his neck. He just hums in agreement before kissing her, one hand coming up to cradle her face before sliding into her hair. As they pull apart he can hear the playfulness in her voice. “I think your bacon is burning.”

                “Let it,” he replies, kissing her again.

                “Len,” she laughs, pulling away slightly so she can go move it from the burner. “I’d rather not burn down the safehouse.” She looks back at him, “Mick would be hurt if you did so without him.”

                At that Leonard laughs, and soon they are sitting on the couch with empty plates and coffee mugs. Snow falls softly outside as she snuggles into his side. “Sing for me, Crook?”

                He protests weakly, holding out only a couple minutes before he caves. As Sara drifts to sleep in her lover’s arms, she thinks this is what angels are supposed to sound like.

 


	19. Familiar comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay here tonight.”  
> ~  
> Captain Canary - Pre-relationship  
> Somewhere between Left Behind & Progeny

* * *

                He finds her in the library, _her new favorite hiding place_ he thinks, as the others move to the galley for dinner. “Comfy there, Canary?” The name feels strange on his lips, but she’s reacted poorly to _Assassin_ since they’re return from the 50’s.

                “I am,” she glances up from where she sits cross-legged in the chair. “Is there something I can help you with?” Her lips pull up at the corner, “or did you just stop in to make such astute observations?”

                He feels a smirk forming, reaches into his pocket to pull out the pack of cards and shakes them slightly. “Thought you might be up for a game?” He motions toward the hall with his head, “later, when you’ve finished.” She seems to consider, then nods. He doesn’t wait for more, just dips his head in acknowledgment and makes his way back to his room.

                It’s several hours later when there’s a quick wrap of knuckles at the door, drawing his attention from where he’s just finished reassembling the cold gun. “Come in,”

                “I brought drinks,” Sara holds up the bottle from Rip’s stash in one hand and crystal tumblers in the other. Soon they are on opposite ends of his bed, cards between them and drinks nestled at their sides. It’s nice, to focus on her instead of letting his thoughts return to Mick caged just down the hall. It’s easier to ignore the way his ‘new’ hand is so sensitive when she’s accusing him of cheating and pouring more amber liquid into their glasses.

                He’s lost count of how many rounds they’ve played when she finally shifts to get up. “I should be going, let you get some rest.”

                “Stay here tonight,” the words are out before he can really think about them. She’s looking at him in surprise and he quickly continues. “You’re having nightmares again.”

                Her eyes narrow, “what makes you say that?”

                He sighs, pushing to his own feet before stepping closer to her rigid form. Watching him warily as he raises his hand so his thumb ghosts over the dark circles under her eyes. “Because you aren’t sleeping, and we’ve not had a mission since we got you back.”

                Her body is ready to bolt, but something in her eyes says she’s not quite ready to leave. “And what is staying here going to do for me?”

                He just looks at her; as if either of them were easily going to forget the nights she spent pressed against his back. The nights when her past was more powerful than her present.

                “Point taken,” she sighs, glancing over at the bed. “But I don’t want to keep you up.”

                “You won’t,” he shrugs, extending a hand with brow raised. “What do you say, Birdie?” he drawls, and with a sigh she reaches out to take the hand in hers.

                “Fine, Crook.” Her eyes narrow, “but no one finds out.”

                He scoffs, “I have a reputation.” He walks over to the dresser, tossing her one of his shirts. “Now I say it’s time we both try to get some rest.”


	20. Taking a bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought things were going great.”  
> ~  
> Captain Canary - Established Relationship  
> Sometime S3

* * *

                Sara walks Leonard to med-bay as soon as they are on board, shouting at Jax to get them in the air. He winces as he settles into one of the chairs, Sara quickly locking the wrist monitor on and moving to one of the jump seats located along the wall. “Get us into the timestream!”

                “Yes Ma’am,” Jax’s voice returns over the ship speakers, and then there’s the jerk of launching out of linear time.

                It’s a short jump, and Sara is on her feet the moment the ship settles. “You know,” she moves to grab supplies. “We got in, took care of aberration with minimal contact, I thought it was going so well.” She turns, offering Len a scolding look as he continues applying pressure to his right shoulder. “Then you had to go and get yourself shot.”

                “Couldn’t very well let the librarian get shot,” he drawls, shifting to a more upright position. “Would have bled out long before we made it back here.”

                She walks back to his side, setting out bandages and a bottle of alcohol alongside the needle and tweezers. “For which I’m sure Nate will express his gratefulness forever.”

                “I sincerely hope not,” he gives her a distasteful look, and there’s an almost smile on her lips as she pulls out a knife. She deftly removes the sleeves from both layers of clothing, then carefully cuts the shoulder portion open and pulls away the material.  “Bullet’s still inside,” he confirms her suspicion.

                “This is going to hurt,” she says seconds before the alcohol hits his skin, causing a sharp intake of breath.  Her left hand finds his, squeezing gently “I’m sorry.”

                “Just do it,” he growls, sinking back into the chair and pressing his head against the thin cushion.

                Sara is immensely glad for Gideon’s ability to put an image of his shoulder on screen, allowing her to remove the bullet in just a couple tries. Still, it kills her to see him like this; eyes shut, jaw clenched and the way he grips her hand to keep from jerking away in pain.

                “Got it!” she announces with relief, dropping the bullet onto the tray. She pours more alcohol over the wound, but this time he doesn’t react. “Len?” she feels the chill of fear run through her veins, but forces herself to keep calm. She can see his chest still rising and falling, “Gideon?”

                “Mr. Snart appears to have passed out.” The ship replies, “it would seem he lost quite a bit of blood.” Before she can ask the ship continues, “he will make a full recovery, merely needs rest.”

                Sara releases a breath of relief, then nods to herself. “Inform the rest of the crew, tell them we’ll be remaining in the time stream until he is awake.”

                “Of course, Captain. Would you like me to notify you when he wakes?” She asks.

                “That won’t be necessary,” Sara moves to the sink, quickly scrubbing the blood from her hands. “I will be staying.“

                Leonard comes around slowly, first thought that his neck is stiff. The second is there is a warm pressure against his side. Opening his eyes, he’s met with the top of Sara’s head where it’s pillowed on her arms against the side of the medical chair. The mission comes back then; pushing Nate out of the way to take a bullet, Sara’s horrified shout of his name, the way she’d supported him on the walk back.

                He doesn’t have to check to know the bullet wound has been healed, or that there will be no scar. He reaches over, running a hand softly through her blonde waves. Sara wakes with a sharp intake, quickly sitting up. “Easy, Birdie,” he shakes his head, “it’s just us.”

                “You’re awake,” she smiles, voice still thick with sleep.

                He chuckles, “observant, aren’t we?” She just sticks her tongue out in response. As he shifts to face her he notices he’s in a clean shirt, a smirk playing at his lips as he looks at her. “Undressing an unconscious man, Assassin?”

                She rolls her eyes, “just thought you might like not waking up bloody.” She tilts her head slightly, “How are you feeling?”

                “Peachy,” he drawls, the gunshot may be healed but it feels as if Gideon has mostly ignored the bruised rib from his impact with the rock when he fell.

                She nods, though more to herself than him. “Good,” she frowns, punching him lightly on his good shoulder. “Don’t ever do that again.”

                He smirks, “I thought you wanted me to be a hero?”

                “But I don’t want you dead.” She pouts, “you had me worried.”

                He shifts so he’s sitting sideways on the bed, Sara rising to stand in front of him. “I can think of a few ways to make it up to you.”

                There’s a flash of something in her eyes, stepping between his legs as his arms settle at her waist. “Is that so?”

                “Mm,” he hums, leaning in to press a kiss just below her ear, “What do you say, _Captain_?” he purrs.

                “Sara, hey I-” Raymond’s voice cuts in, followed by a pitched sound of surprise. “Ah…I’ll just…” he stumbles, “I’ll come back later.”

                “Much, please.” Sara almost growls, Len’s smug grin pressed against the skin of her throat. Once the door closes she steps back, hand slipping into his. “I say we take this somewhere, more private?”

                “An excellent idea.” He smirks, “lead the way.”


	21. Not the man I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you doing this?  
> Angst  
> ~  
> Takes place at the end of Aruba

* * *

                Sara steps into the room where he’s being held, the last member of the Legion to return. She’s asked Rip for a moment alone with him, grudgingly their Captain had replied. He rises at her approach, watching with distant eyes as she opens the door and steps inside. “Come to collect me and put me back in time?” he drawls, watching her with cold indifference from where he’s leaning against the wall. “Need I remind you I’m dead in 2017.”

                She crosses her arms to mirror his, “We aren’t taking you back to 2017,” she steps closer, “But before you go anywhere I want answers.”

                “I don’t owe you anything, _Canary,_ ” the word sounds wrong with his voice.

                She paces a couple steps away, “maybe not.” She turns back to face him. “But you’ll answer if you ever want out of here.” She waits until he gives a short nod. “Why did you do it?”

                “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.” His lips pull up slightly.

                She steps closer again, “Why did you side with the Legion? Why destroy so many innocent lives?” She frowns, “the Leonard I know would never have sided with men like Thawne and Darhk…would never have turned on his partner.”

                “The Leonard Snart you knew is dead,” his voice is sharp. “He was weak and foolish.” He takes a step closer, “and I have no intention of becoming that man.” His words sting, more than she’d expected. A familiar curiosity gleams in his blue eyes. “My turn,” his voice is smooth, but has none of the warmth she’d found in her Len’s. “What were you to him? My other self?”

                “Does it matter?” She glares, “you’ve made it clear you don’t intend to find out.”

                “On the contrary,” that smirk plays at his lips again, painfully familiar. “I saw the way you fought out there, the way you outwitted even Eobard.” He shrugs slightly, “you’d make a valuable asset.” He reaches up, fingers just skimming her cheek as he brushes back a stray hair, “maybe even an equal.”

                It takes everything she has not to lean into that touch, even if she knows he’s playing her. Taking a step back she hides the pain behind a smirk of her own. “Are you inviting me to join your crew of Rogues, Leonard?”

                “Rogues?” he seems to consider a moment, “I do like the sound of that.” He steps closer, just past the edge of personal space. “Come on, Sara,” she hates how her chest tightens when his voice wraps around her name. “We both know you don’t belong here.” He’s circling her like a predator around prey, and her hand suddenly itches for a knife.

                “What would you know about where I belong?” she glares.

                He steps away, and some part of her misses the closeness. “I don’t like _heroes_ ,” the word is almost a sneer. “But he obviously let you into our inner circle. Which means you aren’t like them. Besides,” there is something almost mocking in those blue eyes as he settles against the wall once more. “I know a survivor when I see one.”

                “So, what?” she paces before him. “I sneak you off the ship, take you back to your time and trade my place saving the world on this ship, in favor of thieving and living outside of the rules in your city?”

                His head cocks just slightly, “what do you say, Canary?”

                She seems to consider, before offering a small nod. “I think you’re right,” she approaches him, stopping so close she can feel his breath on her face. “You’re not him.” Then turning on her heal she exits, tears burning in her eyes.  “Goodbye, Leonard.”


	22. Cover Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t goodbye.”  
>  “Kiss me.”  
> ~  
> Established relationship  
> Post S1 (Rescued!Len)

* * *

                She pulls him around a corner, gunfire bouncing off the bricks moments later. They are both breathing heavy. “I’m going to kill Palmer,” Leonard huffs.

                “He told us the device might not be 100% effective.” Sara counters, leaning her head back against the bricks.

                “We need to get back on the ship,” he frowns.

                “Open for suggestions.” She peers around the corner, nearly taking a shot to the ear before pulling back.

                “I’ll distract them.” He states with a shrug.

                “Not a chance!” She growls.

                He sighs, hands on her shoulders to make her face him. “You’re faster, and my gun is more effective than your knives.” He shrugs, “you bring the ship to get me.”

                “No, I’m not leaving you.” She glares, “not again.”

                He cups her face, forehead resting against hers. “This isn’t a goodbye.”

                “Really?” her voice trembles, “because that’s kinda what this feels like, Len.”

                “I’m a survivor, Sara. Besides,” he offers a rare smile, “if blowing up in space can’t kill me, then I’m definitely not dying at the hands of a bunch of angry robots.”

                She releases an uneven breath, “fine.” There’s steel in her voice again, “but you better not get shot, Crook.”

                Before more can be said they hear heavy footfalls, and are forced to pull away. “Go,” he motions for her to run to the opposite end of the ally. “I’ll see you soon,” and then he’s powering up his gun, darting out to draw fire.

~

                Sara runs through the ship, stumbling slightly as Jax pilots them out of the encampment. She skids to a stop at the cargo bay, Leonard standing at the door talking with Mick. As she approaches he turns, offering a signature smirk. “Told you it wasn’t a goodbye.” He drawls.

                “Oh, just shut up and kiss me,” she closes the distance between them, hands reaching up to cradle his face as she kisses him soundly. He smirks against her lips, hands settle at her waist.


	23. Seeking Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”  
> “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Extended S1 maybe?

* * *

                Leonard wakes to the sound of someone picking the lock on the front door at the safe house. He frowns, Lisa isn’t in town, and Mick had opted to stay on board the Waverider. He walks silently across the floor, coldgun humming to life in his hand.

                He intends to wait until they actually break in to shoot them; but then he hears the sound of metal bouncing on concrete followed by familiar swearing. He powers down the gun, setting it to the side before reaching out to open the door. “Need a hand, Assassin?”

                “Shut up,” Sara grumbles. “I didn’t know you would still be up.” She straightens, and he notices her eyes are a little puffy.

                “It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep at your mother’s?” He asks, head tilting slightly.

                “Yes,” she pushes past him. “And as far as she knows, that’s exactly where I am.”

                “Sneaking out after dark?” He _tsks_ her, “rebellious.”

                She chuckles at that, “She should be used to it by now. I’ve been doing it since I was a teen.” Now that she’s inside he can see her more clearly. She’s tense; dressed in her night shorts and a loose tank top despite the fall weather.

                “So what brings you into this part of town?” he drawls, watching her curiously.

                She shrugs, “couldn’t sleep.” She moves further into the safehouse, fingers running along walls and counter tops until they reach the living room. “Thought maybe I could stay a little while?”

                “You know you are welcome, but I’d say your mother has a nicer bed.” He follows her in.

                “It’s lacking in other areas,” she hums, her brow furrowing. “Are you sleeping on the couch?”

                “Yes,” he answers simply, shifting so his eyes catch hers once more. “Sara,” he drawls out her name, “what’s wrong?”

                “It’s nothing,” she sinks into one of the cushions.

                “If you’re going to lie, at least make it interesting,” he leaves about half a cushion between them as he sits to her right. “Now are you going to tell me why you’re really here?”

                “I thought I was ready, thought I could handle being back.” She sighs, head sinking into her hands. “But then mom started asking questions. Why wasn’t I at Laurel’s funeral? Why did I keep running away to other countries?”

                “Did you tell her?” he asks carefully.

                “No,” she shakes her head. “Mom wouldn’t understand, even if I could explain it.” She looks up at him, “I know she means well, just worries. But I just can’t take anymore.” She looks up, eyes shimmering with tears. “I’m sorry, Len.”

                He shakes his head, closing the distance between them. “It’s alright, Sara.” He lays his hand over hers, “you stay as long as you need.”

                “Are you sure?” she reaches up to swipe at her eyes with the back of her free hand. “I know this trip was supposed to be about everyone getting some space, not having to deal with the team for a few days.”

                A smirk tugs at his lips, “not everyone on the crew is so bad.”

                She smiles at that, “good to know.” She tucks into his side. “Thank you, Len.”

                “Don’t mention it,” he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Get some rest Birdie, we’ll figure family out tomorrow.” She hums her agreement, quickly drifting to sleep tucked against him. He allows a small smile, softly kissing her crown. “Goodnight, Sara.”


	24. Midnight chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come cuddle.”   
> “You make me feel alive.”   
> “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Early S1

* * *

                Leonard is in the galley making himself a hot chocolate (the real stuff, not Gideon’s poor attempts). It’s well past when the rest of the team turns in, the few hours of quiet that he treasures dearly here.

                “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Sara’s voice actually makes him jump, turning to see the blonde woman in the doorway.

                “Sara?” he frowns as she drifts to one of the tables, “are you alright?”

                “Yep!” She pops the ‘P’ at the end, and he’s convinced _something_ is wrong. He pulls the spoon from the pot and makes his way over to her.

                Once he’s closer he notices her face is flushed, eyes narrowing as he takes in her almost swaying. “Sara?” her attention snaps up to him, “are you, drunk?”

                “Yes,” she replies with a nod. “Turns out Gideon can make some really powerful stuff.” She grins.

                He sighs, “so much for my quiet night.”

                “What?” she’s tilting her head when he looks back up at her.      

                “Nothing,” he motions to the table, “stay.”

                “Sure,” she shrugs.

                He finishes making cocoa, pouring it into two mugs before turning to face her once more. “Come on, Canary,” she gets up, almost bouncing over to him, and he bites back the impressed comment at her ability to move so fluidly while intoxicated.

                When they get to his room he motions for her to sit on the bed, then hands her one of the mugs. “Here.”

                “Thanks,” she takes it, testing the temperature before taking a drink and releasing a little moan. “This is amazing.”

                He chuckles, shaking his head as he makes his way toward his desk. “That’s what it’s supposed to taste like.”

                She motions to the stacks of blueprints spread out before him, “planning a heist?”

                He raises a brow, “that bother you?”

                She shakes her head, “course not.” She shrugs, “think it would be fun.”

                “Aren’t you hero types supposed to stop criminals?” he shifts to face her a little more.

                “Vigilante,” she corrects, “’sides, I’m pretty far from a hero.”

                “I don’t know,” he crosses his arms, “Gideon’s file showed you with the Arrow in Star City, saving people, taking down bad guys.”

                “Did Gideon’s file tell you I was an assassin? Tell you how many people I killed before Ollie pulled me back?” For a moment he forgets she’s not herself, the haunted look in her eyes telling him more than the paper Gideon gave him ever could.

                “Well,” he spins back to his work, “in that case maybe I’ll pull you in for a job?”

                “Really?” some of the bounce is back in her tone.

                He nods, “don’t see why not.” A smirk tugs at his lips, “if what we saw at the bar was any indication, you’d make an asset to a crew.”

                She hums in agreement, “the night at the bar may be the most fun I’ve had in ages,” she laughs quietly. “Made me feel alive again, without…” she trails off shaking her head, and he doesn’t ask her to elaborate.

                It’s quiet after that, well over an hour passing before he bothers to look up from his work. To his surprise he finds that instead of passed out, Sara is curled up in the corner of his bed reading a book he’d taken from the library a couple days earlier. It’s the most still he’s ever seen her; something between peaceful and a spring about to snap.

                “You alright over there, Canary?” he asks.

                She looks up at him, something tired in her eyes. “All good,” she motions to the desk with her chin, “you figure out the problem you’ve been stuck on?”

                He gives an affirmative nod, “you seem less…”

                “Manic?” she chuckles. “Yeah, Gideon’s buzz is wearing off.” She shakes her head, “it was stupid of me, thanks for this.” She motions around them.

                “Don’t mention it,” he frowns, “didn’t want you accidently stabbing someone.”

                She cringes but nods. After a couple more minutes she speaks once more, “don’t you ever sleep?”           

                He scoffs, “was wondering the same about you.”

                She makes a face, “when I have too.” He considers asking what is worth avoiding rest for, then decides against it. “Come on, Snart.”

                He gives her a sideways look, “I don’t do cuddling.”

                “Wouldn’t dream of it, but we both need a few hours shut eye and I don’t feel like getting up.” She pats the bed, “come on, _Captain_ , I promise not to tell.” He glances back to the blueprints. “I’m not going to stop until you agree.”

                He huffs, “Fine.” Stepping into the bathroom he changes into nightwear of loose pants and a baggy shirt. He props himself up next to her, remaining on top of the covers.

                She gives a satisfactory nod, turning to face the wall before shifting so her back is pressed against his side. “Goodnight, Crook.”

                “Goodnight, little bird.” he hears her chuckle at the name, drawing a smile against his best effort. Soon they are both fast asleep; and if they wake up with her snuggled into his chest and his arm around her, neither mentions it.


	25. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You haven’t lost me.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Post Crisis on Earth X

* * *

                Sara sees the gun, time slowing to a crawl as the man pulls the trigger. Before she can shout a warning she sees the hit, watches as Leonard drops to his knees, gun slipping from his grip as he reaches up to cover the wound. Time speeds back up, one of her knives lodging in the man’s throat as she darts toward her fallen team member.

                “Len!” she falls to her knees at his side, “hey, stay with me.”

                Crystal eyes focus on her, smirk tugging at his lips. “I’m fine, Sara,” he coughs, clutching at his chest as he struggles for air.

                “No,” she grits her teeth, “not like this.” She looks up, still holding his body close. “Mick! Mick get over here!”

                The larger man is already on his way, coming to a stop just before them. “Boss,” he addresses the pair, looking at Len with some concern.

                “Get him to the medbay,” Sara orders, “I’ll cover you.”

                He nods, easily taking Leonard from her, “Sorry Boss, can’t let you walk this time.” He’s almost smirking at the other man as he starts a brisk pace toward the ship. Sara remains on his heels, taking out anyone who dares to stand in their way.

                Somewhere along the way Leonard falls unconscious, and they get him into one of the chairs as soon as they are on board. Sara quickly locking one of the wrist monitors in place. “Gideon!”

                “Already started Captain.” The ship replies. “I’m administering something to help stop the bleeding.” An X-ray shows up on the screen, “the bullet went through-and-through. Mr. Snart was incredibly lucky, as the bullet just missed his heart.”

                “Uh, guys.” Ray’s voice comes over the coms. “Could really use some backup about now.”

                Mick reaches up, “I got it Haircut,” he looks at Sara, then motions to Leonard. “Don’t let him die before I’m back to give him a piece of my mind.”

                She gives a nod and half smile, watching as he takes off to join the others. She returns her attention to Leonard, stepping up to clasp his hand between hers. “Come on Crook, don’t you leave me.”

                The following minutes crawl by like hours, the red stain on his shirt leaving her stomach in knots. Finally Gideon speaks. “It appears Mr. Snart has stabilized. He may be unconscious for a while yet, but his life is no longer in danger.”

                Sara’s not sure if it’s held breath or a sob that escapes her as she sinks onto the stool beside the chair. “Thank you, Gideon.”

                “My pleasure Captain. Is there anything else you would like?” the AI asks.

                “Just let me know when the others return,” she reaches out to take Leonard’s hand in hers once more. “I’m going to stay here for now.”

                “Of course.” Gideon replies almost gently.

                For a while the room is silent, Sara focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest, or the warmth of his hand in hers. “I should have been faster, should have seen the gun sooner.” She rubs her thumb over his knuckles. “Should have gotten to you faster.” Her voice trembles, “I saw you hit the ground, and everything just stopped.” She takes an unsteady breath, leaning to rest her head against the side of the chair. “I’ve lost Nyssa, lost Martin, and in a way Jax.” Her voice is almost a whisper now, “I can’t lose you too.”

                “You didn’t lose me, Assassin,” she jerks upright at his voice, watches him blink with hazy eyes. “And I’ve no intention of dying anytime soon.”

                “You better not,” her words are still uneven, and he reaches up with his free hand to wipe tears away from her cheeks. “Mick would be pissed.”

                He chuckles, wincing slightly at the action. “Of course.” His thumb runs over her cheek again, “I’m sorry Sara.”

                “You got shot, Len,” she frowns. “Not exactly something you can take the blame for.”

                He offers a half smile, “True, but I hate seeing you cry. Especially for me.”

                She smiles, reaching up with one hand to mirror the one cradling her face. “You’re worth it.”

                “Doubtful,” he turns to press a kiss to her palm, “But I’m to tired to argue it right now.” He leans his head back, “Whatever Gideon dosed me with was powerful, I haven’t felt this way since I was in the hospital as a kid.”

                “I’m just glad you’re okay.” She laces their fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

                “Me too, Birdie,” he raises her hand to press a kiss onto her knuckles. “Me too.”


	26. Not the life we imagined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I remember when you were a baby!"  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara walks over to where Leonard is leaning by the Stein’s fireplace. She settles next to him, arm pressing gently against his. “Not going to join the others?” He motions to where the women, and Ray, are gathered around Lily to coo over the infant in her arms.

                “Babies aren’t really my thing,” she shrugs.

                “Really?” he drawls. One brow rising as he looks down at her, “I seem to recall you doing quite well at the Refuge.”

                “I said kids aren’t my thing, not that I can’t handle them.” She smiles, giving a playful jab to his side. “Besides, you were a _really cute_ baby Len. How could I resist?” she shrugs, “I might have been tempted to keep you.”

                He smirks, “You might even have been able to keep up with me.”

                She grins, “Handful then I take it?”

                He nods, “Until Lisa anyway.” He looks like he’s going to say more but just shakes his head.

                “What?” she angles toward him.

                “Nothing,” the smirk is tugging at his lips again. “Thinking that we are at a party to celebrate the child of a woman who shouldn’t exist, discussing you kidnapping me as an infant.” His arms come up to cross in front of him, “and it doesn’t even rank on the list of weird conversations we’ve had.”

                She gives a short laugh, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Not where Leonard Snart expected to find himself before boarding the Waverider?”

                “No,” His hand drops to find hers, linking their fingers with a small smile. “It’s much better.”


	27. Protectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make me feel safe"  
> “Why are you crying?”  
> “Who hurt you?”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Takes place at the end of Return of the Mack

* * *

                Leonard makes his way through the ship; half of him is searching out Sara, the other half hopes to encounter Hunter. He hears shifting from Sara’s office, stopping short once he’s stepped inside. Sara is sitting wither her back against the desk, knees pulled up to her chest. Her shoulders trembling, little whimpers reaching his ears.

                He just stops himself from rushing to her side, moving with slow footsteps toward her. “Sara?”

                Her head jerks up, revealing glistening trails down her cheeks. “Len,” she wipes them with the back of her hand, sniffling slightly. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

                He’s kneeling before her now, eyes quickly scanning for injuries. “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing,” she shakes her head.

                He gives her a withering stare, “wrong answer.” He reaches out to take one of her hands in his, “talk to me,”

                She takes a slow breath, “I…Rip-”

                “Hunter did this?” he growls, and the smallest smile plays at her lips.

                “While your ‘who hurt you? I’ll kill them.’ routine is sweet, it’s unnecessary.” She shakes her head. “Rip is gone.”

                “He left?” the news does nothing to quell the anger still bubbling just beneath his skin.

                “I turned him over.” She curls into herself once more, “I gave him to the Bureau.” She motions out of the office, “they took him back with them.”

                Leonard frowns, “He’s not worth your tears, not after everything he’s done.”

                “I know.” She shakes her head, “I did what I had to in order to protect our team. To protect our right to do our job.”

                “Then why the tears?” He reaches out, brushing a fresh trail away with his thumb.

                “I’m afraid,” she answers quietly. “The team is my responsibility, and I don’t know if I can keep them safe this time.” Her voice quivers, “Damien is back, Len…” she looks at him with pleading eyes. “And he’s stronger.”

                He shifts, moving to lean against the desk before pulling her into his side. She sags against him, and he can feel the slight quiver of her shoulders. “We’ll figure it out.”

                “And if we don’t?” Tears well up in her eyes, “What if I fail and he takes someone else I love?”

                “Do you trust me?” He asks gently.

                She frowns, “Of course I trust you, Len.” One of her hands searches out his, linking their fingers. “With my everything, you know that,” she frowns.

                He uses his free hand to brush hair behind her ears. “Then trust me when I tell you we will find a way.” He gives her hand a gentle squeeze, “that the team can look out for themselves, they will have each other’s backs.” She nods, and he wonders when so much of his world started resting in those blue eyes. “Trust me to keep you safe.”

                He doesn’t realize he’s continued out loud until she answers, “You always make me feel safe, Leonard.” She presses a tender kiss to his cheek, then melts into his chest once more. “Thank you.”

                He drapes his arm around her, head tilting to rest atop hers. It’s not long before her breathing evens, the familiar weight of his love asleep against him. He carefully lifts her in his arms, carrying her carefully to their quarters. He can’t take the pain, the fear, he knows she’s feeling. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t intend to share this struggle with her. And right now, that means seeing that she gets rest. “Gideon,” his voice is quiet, “Tell the others we are retiring for the night.”

                “Of course Mr. Snart.” The ship replies, lights dimming as they enter the room.

                He lays her on the bed; removing her shoes and pants with practiced ease before pulling covers over her. He changes quickly then joins her, the lightest touch to her shoulder and she’s snuggling into his side once more. Damien and his henchmen can wait until tomorrow.


	28. Secret Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay here tonight.”  
> “I’ll keep you warm.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara is sitting in the living room, coffee mug warm in her hands as she watches her mother in the kitchen. “Mom, the dishes will still be there tomorrow.”

                “I’m nearly finished,” Dinah looks over her shoulder.

                Before Sara can reply there’s a sharp knock at the door, “I’ve got it.” She walks over, greeting the newcomer with surprise. “Len?”

                He offers a smirk, “hey, Birdie.”

                “What are you doing here?” She frowns, “I thought you were visiting Lisa?”

                “Out of town, missed her by a day or so.” He shrugs, “and the power was out in the safe –” his eyes dart over her shoulder, then back to her. “My apartment. The power went out in my apartment.” He looks up once more, changing from her crook to the charmer she’d seen more than once undercover. “And you must be Miss Lance.” He dips his head, “I’m sorry to intrude.”

                “Nonsense,” Dinah is drying her hands on a towel. “Any friend of Sara’s is welcome. Besides, it’s much to cold out for you to be without heat. You are welcome to stay the night on the couch here.”

                She motions him inside and Len smiles, “thank you.”

                “Come on,” Sara rolls her eyes, grabbing his arm.

                “I’ll fix another cup of coffee.” Dinah heads back to the kitchen and Sara leads him to the couch.

                “You’re taking quite a risk,” Sara sits next to him. “Assuming my mother won’t call the cops.”

                He chuckles, “it’s been a long time since my face was in the media, and as you so love pointing out.” He leans over, breath ghosting over her ear. “I’m not a villain anymore.”

                “Never were, Crook.” She leans up to press a quick kiss to his lips, then gets to her feet. “I’m going to help mom.” Her eyes narrow, “behave.” He smirks, crossing one finger across his chest.

                Soon they are all sitting in the living room, coffees in hand. “So, Sara says you work with her.”

                He nods, “We make a pretty good team.” He smiles, the one that makes Sara’s heart flutter. “And now I know where Sara gets her good looks.”

                Dinah smiles, “well I’m going to call it a night.” She looks at Sara, “get your friend settled?”

                “Thank you again for your hospitality,” Leonard drawls.

                Once Dinah has turned in Sara returns to the living room with a pillow and blankets. “Well you seem to have successfully charmed my mother at least.” She drops back onto the couch, this time much closer to him.

                “Do you think she caught on?” She can feel his smirk against her jaw as he places a kiss there.

                “I’m sure she’s suspicious, but it’s been less time for her than us.” She tucks into his side, “is the heat really out?”

                “Unfortunately, yes.” His hand closes around one of hers. “And coming to see you was much more pleasant an idea than sleeping on a lumpy mattress in a cold house.”

                She laughs, “well come on, _Cold_.” she gets to her feet, hand still in his. “I’ll keep you warm tonight.”

                “Sara Lance,” he allows her to pull him up, mock surprise on his features. “Are you sneaking me into your bedroom?”

                “Technically, it’s the guest room.” She replies, leading him down the hall to a small room. “And mom should be thrilled,” she leans up on her toes for a chaste kiss. “At least I’m not sneaking out.”

                His hands settle at her hips, leading her carefully until the back of her knees hits the edge of the bed. “Next time you can come to me.” They both get beneath the covers, Sara pressing into his chest.


	29. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean too much to me.”  
> “I’ll always be there for you.”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                As usual, shore leave isn’t quiet, and Sara finds herself suiting up at S.T.A.R. labs to assist the Flash. She sees Leonard motion her aside, and with a quick nod she grabs her knives from the table, slipping them into her suit as she approaches him. “What’s up?”

                He shifts his weight, a line of unease on his features. “I want you to stay here this time.”

                “What?” her eyes narrow, “why?”

                “This meta,” he motions to where the others are still preparing to leave, “I think I know him.”

                “So?” she shrugs, “I’ve no intention of killing him.”

                There’s the slightest upturn of his lips, “his well being isn’t my concern. We had a, falling out, years ago.” He frowns, “it wasn’t civil.”

                “Okay,” she looks at him, “I still don’t see the issue, Len.”

                He sighs, running a hand over his head. “You’re my weakness, Sara.” He looks at her, blue eyes clouded with irritation and concern. “If he realizes that, if he were to…” he trails off, shaking his head before looking back up at her. “You mean to much to me Sara.”

                “Len,” She smiles, stepping into his space, reaching out to clasp one of his hands in hers. “You mean the world to me.” She shakes her head, “we both know I can take care of myself.” Her voice drops, “don’t ask me not to have your back, Crook.”

                For a long moment they just stand, the others oblivious to the silent battle of wills. “You ready?” Barry’s voice draws their attention to where he’s glancing between them curiously.

                Leonard gives her one last look before following it with the slightest shake of his head. Sara grins in what she knows is victory, “lead the way, Scarlet.” He drawls, motioning toward the doors.

                Once Barry has turned she grins up at him. “I’m always going to be here.” She leans up to press a swift kiss to his cheek. “Whether you like it or not.”

                “I know,” he laces his fingers with hers, “just be careful.”

                She nods, eyes sparkling up at him. “Always.” She tugs him forward, “now let’s go show your former partner what he’s missing.”


	30. Lost at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t breath”  
> “Don’t Move”  
> ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Post Crisis on Earth X
> 
> ~TW~  
> Panic attacks

* * *

                Leonard swears as the ship lurches once more, one hand grabbing his drink and the other keeping his research on the library desk. He glares up at the ship before placing his neatly stacked notes in a drawer and heading toward the bridge with drink in hand.

                He knows that without the kid, without Jax, upkeep has been a challenge. But how hard could it be to stabilize the ship when they aren’t even jumping? When he reaches the main deck he finds Zari looking through what appears to be a digital manual on the holo-table.

                “Anything?” Raymond’s voice comes through the speakers.

                “Hang on, I’m looking.” She replies with a huff, offering Len a half-nod of acknowledgment.

                “How’s it looking Boyscout?” He drawls, looking at the schematics on display.

                “Oh, hey Snart!” comes the cheery reply. “We’re making progress, just a lot of unfamiliar tech still.”

                He considers a snide remark, instead returns his attention to Zari. “Where’s Sara?” She’s usually right in the middle of these things.”

                “She said something about a nap.” Nate’s voice cuts in, “that was before the turbulence.”

                “Thanks,” he turns, making his way to their quarters. The small room appears empty, but he can hear the water running in adjoined bathroom. There’s a sinking feeling in his chest as he sets his drink down and moves toward the door. If he’s wrong she’ll throw things at him for coming in unannounced, but if he’s right she won’t answer to his calls anyway.

                The moment the door is open, he wishes she was throwing something. Instead she’s huddled into the corner of the shower, knees clutched to her chest and her hair plastered to her face and shoulders. He grabs a towel from the rack, speaking gently as he approaches. “Sara.”

                Her head jerks up at his voice, blue eyes clouded with fear. “Len?” his name is almost a sob, and now that he’s closer he can see she’s trembling.

                He turns off the water, which has gone cold, and kneels down beside her. “I’m right here.” He carefully wraps the towel around her, and she instantly sags against his shoulder.

                The motion reveals long, angry red marks beneath her collar. “Sara?”

                Her hand comes up, fingers lining with the marks as her nails dig against her skin, “I can’t…can’t breathe.”

                “Hey,” he takes her hands in his, thumb running softly over her knuckles. “I’ve got you.” Some of the panic has left her eyes, but her breathing is still coming in short gasps. He carefully lifts her under the knees and shoulders, cradling her to his body and making his way toward the bed. “I’ve got you, Bridie.”

                He sets her on the bed, and she curls up again, clutching at his hands. “Stay….please.”

                “Shh,” he presses a soft kiss to her crown. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

                She nods, and soon he’s replacing the towel with a warm blanket. He settles back against the head of the bed, legs spread enough to pull her into his arms. Her back is pressed against his chest and he wraps his arms loosely around her. “Sara, you have to breathe.”

                “I can’t,” she whimpers as the ship shakes once more.

                “Hey,” he rubs her arm, “close your eyes.”

                She shakes her head. “No…then it’s dark, like the ocean that night, like the cell of the Amazo.”

                “Trust me, little bird,” he pleads.

                After a moment she nods, and he feels her tense. “Easy, lean back against me, and just listen.” She sinks back, her back flush to his front. “Good,” he presses a kiss to the side of her head, voice a whisper. “Breathe with me Sara, in…out…” he repeats until some of the tension has left, then continues. “You’re not on the Gambit, not the Amazo.” His fingers trace over her skin. “You are Captain Sara Lance, you are on the Waverider.” He rests his head on her shoulder. “You’re safe, Sara…come back to me.”

                She melts, tucking her head under his chin. “Keep talking, please.”

                He nods, his own concern dissipating as one of her hands settles in his. Her breathing evening, and the fear replaced with a tired smile. “There’s my girl.” He lifts their hands up to press a kiss to her knuckles. He talks, tells her stories about the crew, about the Rogues, about whatever he can think of until she’s sleeping soundly against him. “Sweet dreams, Birdie. Things will be better in the morning.”


	31. What if I'm Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not okay”  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Post Len's Rescue

* * *

                Sara walks back into the safehouse after sending off the last of the team for the night. Leonard is still on the couch when she returns, and she bypasses him to get beers from the fridge. They were back in Central for a brief recharge, one that she needed more than she was likely to admit.

                She’d been pleased, if a little surprised, when Len had asked if she wanted to stay with him (and possibly Lisa if she was in town.) Lisa had been on her way out for a job, which meant it would be just the two of them tonight. She plops unceremoniously onto the couch, holding out a drink.

                He takes the bottle, but merely shifts it from hand to hand before him. “What’s on your mind, Crook?” she tilts her head at him.

                He doesn’t look up, but the drink stills in his hands. “I’m not sure I should continue traveling on the Waverider.”

                “What?!” She nearly chokes on her drink. “Why?”

                 “I’m a liability, not an asset.” His voice is cool, detached.

                “What are you talking about?” There’s almost a threat in her tone. “This doesn’t sound like you, Len.”

                “And that’s precisely the problem, Assassin.” He looks up at her, and there’s a turmoil she’s never seen in his eyes. “When I first got back on board you asked if I was good, if things were alright.”

                She nods, “yeah, Gideon thought you might have some sort of time drift or lingering effects from the Oculus energy.” She shrugs, “but you were okay.”

                “No, I’m not okay.” He offers a self-depreciating smile. “I didn’t want the crew worrying over me.”

                “Alright,” her eyes narrow, “so we have Gideon look at you.”

                “You don’t understand…Sara…” he releases a slow breath, one hand running over his short hair and rubbing at the back of his neck. “My life has been a word of shifting ground. With Lewis, juvie, life as a thief.” He shakes his head, “but no matter how bad things got I _always_ had my head.” His hands have returned to the bottle, “it was one thing always under my control. I refused to drink, to take narcotics, to do anything that could take that from me.”

                She shifts closer to him, her own bottle now sitting on the hardwood floor. “Len?”

                When his gaze meets hers he looks so lost, her chest aches. “I don’t know what’s real…I can’t trust myself.” Before she can ask anything, he pushes on. “When the Oculus blew, I saw flashes. Pieces of a million different possible timelines.” He drops his head into his hands. “I saw you die at Savage’s hand, saw Chronos kill Lisa – “

                “But I’m here, and you’ve seen Lisa safe.” She offers gently.

                “Did I dance with you at that dive bar on our first mission?” he asks, some steel back in his voice. “Because I remember it both ways.” He motions toward the door, “did we play cards in my room, or was I playing chess with the professor?” His voice pitches slightly, “because I don’t know, have no way of knowing which is our reality and what is merely a shadow.”

                There’s bitterness as he continues, “did you kiss Leo? My doppelganger from Earth-X?” He’s half glaring, “maybe you should just go get him instead? The team seems to like him better.”

                “The team hasn’t had time to get to know you!” She glares.

                “That’s my point Sara!” She’s caught off guard at the slight raise of volume, watching as he pushes to his feet to pace. “You moved on, built something.” He holds up a hand before him, “and I’m not angry at that.” He shakes his head. “But it’s not the crew I left, and I’m not the master thief you left behind.”

                “I don’t care.” He stills at her response, turning to find her now standing before him. There are tears in her eyes, and he knows from the way her hand shifts that she wants to reach out. “I don’t care what the rest of the team thinks, _I missed you_!”

                “Sara-” he frowns.

                “No, Leonard, it’s my turn.” She straitens herself. “The team became attached to Leo because he was open, and yes I became friends with him. But he has a sweet boy waiting for him at home, and that’s a line I wouldn’t cross even if he was willing.” She motions toward the ship, “and we grew as a team sure, but all of your stuff was waiting when you got back wasn’t it?”

                The anger leaves, and suddenly she looks as tired as he feels. “No one knows what it’s like to lose yourself more than me…” She shakes her head, “the bloodlust took my agency away from me, all those years of training, and I had no control. You brought me back from that edge.” She finally reaches out, one hand resting gently at his wrist. “Let me help you.” Her voice cracks, “just…stay?”

                Suddenly he feels so tired he could drop, as if whatever fight he had has dissipated entirely. “And if Gideon can’t fix me?”

                He allows her to lead them back to the couch, hand never leaving his. “Then I will be your memory.” She offers a small smile, “I will tell you everyday how you chose to just watch me dance, but were happy to fight beside me when trouble rose.” Her thumb sweeps over his knuckles, “I’ll remind you that you enjoyed the challenge of facing Stein in chess, but preferred to spend your evenings trying to cheat me at cards.” She’s closer now, her breath warm against his face when she speaks. “That you came into my room with a deck of cards and that stupid smirk to apologize for pulling your gun on me.”

                “And how did you respond to that little chat?” his eyes dart down to her lips and then back up.

                “Not how I should have,” she replies, watching him carefully. “But I’d like another chance…if you’re willing to stick around?”

                He hums, “maybe I could be convinced to give it one more shot.”

                “And… _me and you_?” it’s almost a whisper.

                “Yeah, that too.” He leans in, and he can feel her smile as his mouth covers hers.


	32. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> Too quick, mumbled into your scarf  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                “It’s freezing,” Sara curses, hands coming up to rub at her bare shoulders.

                “Then you should have brought a coat.” Len drawls, falling into step beside her.

                “I didn’t intend to be outside,” she glares.

                “That’s why I always come prepared.” He’s smirking, and she sorta wants to hit him.

                “Whatever,” she picks up her pace, wishing their ride had broken down just a little closer to the ship. “Let’s just get back so I can curl up with coffee and a book.”

                She hears a sigh, and then his warm parka draped over her shoulders. She makes a happy little noise, eagerly pulling the material closer. The hood falls over her eyes, fur tickling her nose, but she really doesn’t care. “God, I love you.”

                “What was that, Birdie?” She tilts her head up to see him with one brow raised. Arms crossed over his chest as he watches her.

                “I’ll make cocoa when we get back.” She grumbles, but tucks into his side anyway.

                “That’s very considerate of you _, Captain_.” She doesn’t have to look up to know he is giving her that smug little grin.

                “Shut up,” she pushes him slightly, he just chuckles and uses one arm to tuck her into his side once more.

                “Not a chance.”


	33. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> When the broken glass litters the floor  
> ~  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Leonard jerks awake at the sound of glass shattering across the floor, his heart-rate slowing slightly when it’s followed by Sara cursing and not Lewis’ voice.

                He notes how stiff his neck and back feel as he straightens up in the chair, looking up at where Sara sits in the medical chair. “You alright?” His voice is still rough with sleep.

                “Peachy,” she grumbles, and he almost laughs. Instead he just watches as she rests her casted hand across her chest, pressing her head back into the chair. “I hate this.”

                “I know,” he straightens, joints protesting with a chorus of pops. He reaches out to squeeze her good hand slightly, “Gideon says another day and you’ll be good as new.”

                He moves to where the glass of water fell, reaching down to pick up the biggest piece of glass and set it on the tray. “You don’t have to do that Len, I’ll get it in a minute.”

                “I’ve got it, Sara,” he looks up at her from where he’s crouched to pick up the smaller pieces. “You keep healing.”

                “You don’t have to stay in here with me,” her voice is quieter, but with only the occasional beep of a monitor to compete with he hears her easily enough.  “You should get some real sleep.”

                “I’m fine.” He looks up at her, holding up a shard of glass. “Besides, you obviously need someone in here looking after you.”

                “Hey!” she frowns, “I’m just not used to being unable to bend my wrist.” She waves the casted arm up for emphasis.

                “I know,” he softens a little, but quickly shrugs it off. “But pretty soon you’ll be back to your deadly assassin self.”

                He hisses as a piece of glass cuts one of his fingers, the blood mixing into the small pool of water. “Len,” she makes a noise between concern and exasperation.

                He picks up the last of the glass, then moves toward the cabinet to get a small bandage. “It’s a small cut.” He wraps it on his way back to the chair, dropping a towel onto the puddle of water. “I think I’ll live.”

                She takes the hand awkwardly into hers, the cast rough on his skin as she lifts it to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Thank you.”

                “You don’t have to thank me, Sara.” He bends down to press a kiss to her forehead, “it’s what you do when you love someone.” He pulls back to give her a crooked smile, “or at least that’s what I’ve read somewhere.”

                She laughs, and he considers that victory enough for now. “Here,” she scoots, making room next to her on the chair. “This has to be more comfortable than what you’ve been sitting in.” He accepts, pulling her back to rest against his chest with an arm at her waist. The pair dozing off once more.


	34. Waiting for the Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara runs, mind still replying Ray’s panicked voice as she drops at Len’s side. His breathing is to shallow as she pulls his upper body onto her knees, hand immediately reaching down to where his bloody ones are pressed to his abdomen. “Hey,” his voice is hoarse, too quiet.

                “Hey,” she replies, trying to keep the tremble out of her words. “Hang in there, Mick’s bringing the ship.”

                “It will take more than getting stabbed,” he breaks off to cough, “to take me out.”

                “You better be right,” her hand slips around his wrist, cataloging his vitals as best she can. When he doesn’t answer she shakes his shoulder just slightly. “Stay awake, keep talking to me.”

                “Raymond owes me a new sweater,” he huffs, then winces at the movement.

                She almost smiles, “I’m sure he’ll happily get you one as soon as we get back home.” His eyes are fluttering closed, only for him to force them back open. “Come on, Crook, stay with me.”  

                “I’m here.” His words are slurred, and ice is beginning to run through her veins as she reaches up to tap her com.

                “Mick,” she hisses, “where are you?!”

                “Almost there, Boss.” Comes the gruff response.

                It feels like a lifetime before the Waverider touches down, Raymond helping her get Leonard on board and to the Medbay. He helps her get him settled into the chair, but leaves the two of them almost immediately after.

                “Come on, Len,” she settles at his side, clasping one of his hands in hers. “Wake up.” Her head drops to rest against his shoulder. “Please Len, I just got you back.” Her voice trembles, “I love you.” The sound that escapes is half laugh, half sob. “And I knew…I’ve known a while. I just…I didn’t want to hurry it, didn’t want to break whatever we had.” She raises up enough to look at his unconscious face. “But I do, I love you, and I should have told you.” She feels the tears slipping down her cheek, “I love you.”

                “You too…” it’s hardly a whisper, and for a moment she thinks she’s imagined the words. But then there’s a return grip on her hand. She looks up, bright eyes looking at her and a small smile tugging at his lips. “I love you too, Sara.” One hand reaches out, wiping the tear trail from her cheek. “I was waiting for the right moment, but I guess life has other ideas.”

                It makes her heart skip. Not that she didn’t know; he’s shown it in every touch he allows, in kisses brushed against her skin, the way he supports her decisions as Captain, and allows her to see him even with his walls down. But still, there’s something about hearing it.

                “You alright there, little bird?” there’s a knowing look in his eyes, smirk tugging at his lips.

                “Peachy,” she gives a bad imitation of his drawl, which gains a laugh followed by a wince.

                He waves off her obvious concern, “Gideon has healed the damage,” He presses against his side, “But I’ll have ghost pains for a day or so while my body tries to make sense of what’s happened.”

                “Gideon?” Sara glances up.

                “Yes, Captain?” the ship replies.

                “Is Leonard okay to move?” she asks.

                “Of course,” the AI answers. “While Mr. Snart is correct that some pain may appear, his wound is completely healed.”

                “Then what do you say we get ourselves cleaned up?”  She asks, rising to her feet and offering her hand.

                “That sounds lovely,” he unclasps the medical bracelet and accepts her hand. Lacing their fingers as they walk.

* * *

                It’s several hours later, Sara resting contently atop Len’s bare chest with the sheet pulled up over them. “Len,” she’s tracing across his chest, smiling as his hummed response vibrates against her. “Now that you’re not dying on me.” She leans up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

                He smiles, not a smirk, not the teasing grin…just a smile. “And I love you, Sara.” His thumbs rub gently against her hips. “More than I ever imagined myself capable of.” He tilts his head to press a kiss to her crown, “now sleep, Birdie. It’s been a long day.”

                She makes a content little sound, tucking her head beneath his chin. “Night, Len.”

                “Goodnight,” he replies softly, waiting until her breathing has evened out to allow himself to finally drift off.


	35. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> With a hoarse voice, under the blankets  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard steps quietly into the room, eyeing the mound of blankets until he can make out the top of Sara’s head. He’s fought with her all day to get her to rest, and is pleased to find she’s remained in bed this time.

                “Hey, Little bird,” his voice is gentle as he approaches. “I’ve got some soup.” He sits on the side of the bed, watching with a half-smile as she rolls to face him.

                “”m not hungry.” She coughs, voice raspy.

                “I know,” he coaxes her to sit up, “but you’ll feel better once you eat.”

                After another minute of arguing with the mumbling captain she finally concedes to eat at least some. He hands her the bowl and spoon, remaining at her side. She makes a pleased sound in her throat, “where did you get this?”

                He quirks a brow at her, “the galley?”

                “No,” she shakes he head, voice still strained. “I’ve had Gideon’s soup, tastes nothing like this. This tastes –” she cuts off, eyes widening. “You made this?”

                A smile tugs at his lips, “perhaps.”

                “It’s amazing,” she sinks back into her blankets, “another reason to love you.”

                He chuckles, “Forgiven for dragging you from work?”

                “I’ll be back out tomorrow,” she replies.

                “Let’s see how today goes first,” he presses a kiss to her forehead, checking for fever as much as showing affection. “Rest some more for now.”

                “Fine,” she finishes the last of the soup, then surrenders the bowl and spoon, drifting off almost instantly.


	36. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> As we huddle together, the storm raging outside  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                “You know,” Sara curls into Leonard’s side. “We really, really need to stop doing this.” She clenches her teeth to keep them from chattering. Despite the small fire he’s managed to start, the cave is cold as the snow falls outside.

                He laughs, breath coming out in a cloud before him. “Come now, Captain,” he pulls her closer, his parka wrapped around both of them as much as possible. “Where would we be if not for our tradition of freezing to death?”

                “I’d have ended up loving you regardless.” She presses her face into his shoulder. “And if Mick doesn’t hurry up and get us…” she trails off.

                “Stay with me, Sara,” Leonard pulls her into his lap, head resting atop hers. “Mick won’t let us freeze.”

                “I know.” She chuckles, “your fire’s going out.”

                “Well I’m not going to fetch more wood,” he grumbles.

                “Then perhaps, we should attempt to share warmth?” He can feel the tilt of her smirk against his throat.

                But before he can reply there’s the roar of engines outside, and they are both releasing breaths of relief. “I think we should move inside for that discussion.” He slips his arms around her, rising to his feet a little stiffly. She just laughs as he carries her onto the ship, greeted by the team’s cheers.


	37. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep  
> ~  
> Established relationship

* * *

                “Peace at last!” Sara grins, all but collapsing onto the cabin’s bed as Leonard sets suitcases next to the dresser.

                “We aren’t even unpacked yet,” he points out, motioning back toward the living area where the rest of their luggage waits.

                “Don’t care,” she replies, but swings back up onto her feet. “Nap first.” She half drags him back to the bed, pushing him on first before kicking off her shoes and crawling up beside him.

                He rolls his eyes, a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he toes off his own shoes and prods her to the top of the bed long enough to remove the comforter. “I thought you wanted to go sightseeing.”

                “I do.” She nods, tucking into his side and resting her head on his chest. “But we can case the local museum after rest. It’s been too long since I got to close my eyes without worrying if the ship is going to blow up, or the world is going to end.”

                He chuckles, hand moving to trace along her back. “Which is why I thought some shore leave was in order.”

                She nods, making a pleased little hum against him. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

                He props his head up against his other arm, watching as she settles against him. “Always happy to steal you away, Assassin.”

                She chuckles, leaning up just enough to catch his lips in soft kiss. “I love you.”

                “And I you.” His hand settles at her waist, thumb rubbing lazy circles at her hip. “Sleep Sara, you’ve earned it.” It takes less than five minutes for her to fall asleep, and less than ten for him to join her.


	38. Meet the in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Saying I love you ~  
> A whisper in the ear  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                The closer they get to the apartment; the more uneasy Leonard becomes. Sara stops them at the beginning of the hall, looking up at him. “You good Len?”

                “I’m fine,” he offers a smirk, but the assurance doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

                She gives him a puzzled look, “are you nervous?” He responds with a half-glare, and she snickers back at him. “Really? You’ve faced time travel, meta humans, my cop father, vigilante ex, and death itself.” A teasing smile is tugging at her lips, “and it’s the teacher that scares you?”

                “I’m not afraid of your mother,” he frowns.

                Sara gives their linked hands a small squeeze, “she can’t hate you any more than Ollie did.”

                Leonard scoffs at the memory that elicits, then shake his head. “It is not anger I’m worried about.”

                Sara looks at him in surprise, which then melts to something that’s a mix of amusement and encouragement. “My mother has been face to face with the League, she’s not going to be afraid of you.”

                They’ve resumed walking now, hands still entwined between them. “Besides,” Sara grins up at him, “we both know you can charm anyone with very little effort.”

                He hums in agreement, looking down at her as she knocks on the door. “Just not accustomed to the ‘meet the family’ step.”

                She turns to him, reaching up to cradle his jaw. “Forget what anyone else thinks, I’ll choose you anyway.” She leans up for a soft kiss, whispering so only he hears. “I love you.”

                As she drops back down she’s still looking at him like a precious gift, a look he prays never stops leaving him in awe. But before he can reply there’s the sound of locks being opened, and with one last squeeze of her hand he prepares for yet another adventure he never expected to take.


	39. Taste of Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wine stained lips  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard moves easily between the throngs of people, eyes finally settling on golden hair and a sapphire gown. Sara turns to face him, her lips matching the wine in her hand as she pulls the stemmed glass away. She saunters to his side, emphasizing the high slit along the side of the gown. Her eyes are bright as she looks up at him, crimson lips pulling up at the side.

                “Hey,” she purrs, one of his hands settling at her waist.

                He smirks, bending down to whisper near her ear. “You look stunning.”

                “Figured I’d play up the rich heiress,” she grins, watching him. “And you,” she smooths part of his suit jacket. “I see Gideon made you quite the suitor.”

                He takes the drink from her hand, setting it on one of the nearby tables. “Well, heiress.” He offers a hand, “care for a dance?”

                She grins, more like the cat than the canary, as she slides her hand into his. “I would love to,” she replies as he leads her to the dance floor. They settle into closed position, and she gives him an amused look. “One of your many hidden talents?”

                He smirks, “Something like that.” As he captures her in a kiss, he can still taste the sweetness of wine on her lips.


	40. Live to Fight Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood at the corner of your mouth  
> The tender ache when you press against bruises  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara watches as Len slips lockpicks from one of the inner pockets of his coat, the lock on the door clicking open moments later. He motions her inside the small cabin, both moving silently in the dark. Once they are sure the house is empty they relax a bit, turning on a couple lights to simplify navigation.

                “Are you alright?” Leonard approaches, giving her a once over.

                She offers a tired smile, “I’m fine.” It fades to a frown as she reaches up to wipe blood from his busted lip, “you took a few hits.”

                “I’ve had far worse,” he leans forward to press a kiss to her crown. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He leads her through the vacation house and soon they are standing together in a hot shower. It takes almost no time for her body to relax, and she leans into his solid chest. “Easy, Birdie,” he steadies her, and she smiles against his damp skin.

                “If I wasn’t so tired I’d suggest a little fun.” She presses a kiss to his shoulder.

                “They’ll be time for that when the crew picks us up again.” He sighs, reaching around to turn off the water. “But for now, let’s get some rest.”

                Once they are dry he follows her to the bedroom, pausing as Sara begins to strip. Her torso is covered in green and purpling marks from the battles of the previous days. Leonard moves to her side, kneeling down so he can more easily see the marks. She hisses slightly as his fingers press against the tender skin. “Sorry,” his voice is soft, touch feather light as he traces over the colored marks.

                “Stop it, Len,” she sighs, reaching down to rest her hands over his. He offers a puzzled look, and she gives a gentle shake of her head in return. “Stop blaming yourself, stop wondering if you could have been faster, been better.” She cups his face, thumbs tracing softly over his cheeks. “I choose to fight, I know the risks.”

                “I know,” his fingers move in gentle circles at her hips. “Doesn’t make it any easier to see you this way.”

                “Len,” he shakes his head, rising to cup her jaw in his hand. The sadness in her eyes making him regret having spoken the words aloud.

                “It’s alright, Sara,” she leans into his touch, the low light creating a halo of warmth around her hair. “I knew what I signed up for when I chose us,” he smirks, small but genuine. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

                The worry leaves her eyes then, a small smile tugging at her lips as she twines her fingers with his. “Come on, Crook,” she motions to the bed, “let’s get a little sleep before we have to start thinking about either of us fighting again.”

                His lip still stings when she kisses him that night, and her body still aches in protest where his arms wrap around bruised skin. But they are alive, and together to fight another day. And for the Crook and Assassin that’s good enough.


	41. Together is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed  
> ~  
> Established relationship  
> Also Rogue Canary  
> ~  
> Alternate handling of the totems in S3

* * *

                “Sara?” Leonard’s voice is gentle, like his touch against her bare arm. It still startles her, though her body is much to exhausted to react. She winces as he brushes over bloodied knuckles, drawing a sigh from his lips. “You can’t keep doing this.”

                “Do you have a better idea?” she pulls herself up, hissing as her muscles protest. “I can’t hurt them this way.”

                He sighs, rising to his feet. “You also cannot fight Damien and the others when you keep yourself on the brink of exhaustion.”

                “How?” Her voice wavers, hand running through her hair. “How are you so calm?”

                He steps closer, hands running gently down her arms to settle at her elbows. He can feel the tension singing just under the surface. “Because someone taught me that my past doesn’t define me.” He taps at his chest, where she knows the water totem now rests. “This stone doesn’t change that.”

                “I know that, I just…” she makes a frustrated noise, “I thought I’d finally overcome my past, finally quieted the bloodlust.” He sees the battle between anger and fear in her eyes, the way it strains in her voice. “But when the totem took over, when I fought Wally and Zari…I felt it humming back to life.”

                “So we find new ways to fight it.” He gives her a stern look, “ways that don’t involve working yourself past your limits and refusing to sleep.” His head tilts, but his gaze is stubborn as he offers his hand.

                She hesitates only a moment before sighing and sliding her hand into his. “Deal.”

                “Good,” he smirks, drawl returning. “Now, get cleaned up.” He motions toward the hall, “Mick is already waiting impatiently with movies.”

                She laughs, “guess I should get moving then.”

                Soon the three are settled in the Captain’s quarters, movie projected onto the wall. Sara leans with her back against Len’s chest, Mick stretched out beside them. Sara watches in amusement as Mick heats the metal bowl, catching a piece of popcorn that jumps over the rim.

                Leonard grabs one of the beers from between them, frost enveloping the bottle before he hands one to his partner, then a second to the woman resting in his arms.

                As she watches the events unfold she knows that Amaya would be more than a little irked to see the totems of her people used so frivolously. But then, what could she expect when the totems chose _a Killer, a Klepto and a Pyro_. She chuckles at the thought.

                “What’s so funny?” Mick eyes her.

                “Nothing,” she smiles, “just watching the two of you using ancient powers for a movie night.”

                “Damn right.” Mick nods, tossing a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

                She tilts her head to give Len an amused smile. “Once a Rogue, always a Rogue.”

                He smirks, stealing a soft kiss, “guilty.”


	42. Grounding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper  
> A person’s weight as they lie on top of you  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard Snart doesn’t like touch, shies away from skin-to-skin contact with anyone; _well, almost anyone._

                He’s grown to find Sara’s weight grounding, comforting even, as she rests against his chest. Her fingers drifting aimlessly across the thin material of his sleeping shirt. He waits until he finishes the current chapter of the book he’s reading, slipping a bookmark between the pages before setting it on the small nightstand.

                As his focus returns to the woman before him he finds her smirking, propping herself up slightly. “And here I wasn’t sure you would ever finish.”

                He rolls his eyes, hands coming up to rest on her hips. “You could have said something.”

                “You wouldn’t have listened,” he offers a smirk that affirms her assumption. “Wasn’t in a hurry anyway.” She slides further up his body.

                “I thought you were always about the quickest path?” he raises a brow playfully.

                “Only when it comes to missions,” she shrugs, “and driving.”

                He chuckles, and she shifts to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I can think of a few things I prefer not to rush.”

                He hums in response, lips brushing against hers with each word. “Is that so?” She just nods, and his grip tightens fractionally as her cool hands slide under his shirt to trace against his skin. “I though you wanted to go to bed?” His long fingers slide beneath the waist of her shorts, caressing the skin there.

                “We are in bed,” her words are almost a whisper against his lips, accentuated by a slow kiss. “I didn’t say anything about sleeping.”

                Leonard Snart doesn’t like to be touched, wary of the vulnerability, the risks. But Sara Lance is someone who makes him feel safe, comfortable in his skin…and he never wants her to let go.


	43. Spring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of ozone during a storm  
> ~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Sara stops just inside the bay doors, watching as Leonard stands outside in the soft rain. He’s in his leather jacket, but the rest of him is soaked, rivets of water running down his head and neck. Yet he looks peaceful, and she can’t bring herself to force him inside.

                She sighs, reminds herself this is nothing more than a spring shower and they are landlocked, then steps into the rain. She makes her way to his side, the cool droplets slowly soaking her hair and clothes. She settles at his side, drawing his attention and an almost smile as she shivers. He slips off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders. “You didn’t have to come out.”

                “I know,” she looks at him, “but it didn’t seem right to stay inside watching.” She shakes her head, “didn’t want you to think I was trying to rush you.”

                “We should be going though,” he looks back up to the clouds, eyes drifting closed. “When I was in the timestream I could see things…but couldn’t feel rain.” He takes a slow breath, “couldn’t smell the clean air that comes with it.”

                “It’s funny the things we miss.” She looks out over the grassy field, thinks about how often she dreamed of walking barefoot across such a place when she was in the League.

                She feels his warm fingers circle her wrist, and with a slight tug she tucks into his side. “There were other things I missed more.” He rests his chin on her head, “Like your warmth beside me.”

                “Missed hearing that stupid drawl of yours,” a playful smile plays at her lips, “and I suck at solitaire.”

                That pulls a short laugh from him, and he shakes his head. “Come on, you’ve been in the rain long enough.”

                “Thank god,” he leads them back toward the ship, “I thought you were going to let me freeze to death.”

                “Never,” he links his fingers with hers, shoulders bumping as they walk toward the bridge. If the rest of the crew wonders about the pair stepping onto the bridge while dripping wet, they have the sense to remain silent.


	44. Not Your Average Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royals  
> ~  
> Pre-relationship

* * *

                Leonard walks to the secluded gardens behind the castle. It’s late, but he could walk these paths with his eyes closed, does sometimes. He can hear the sound of knives hitting wood, pausing just out of view of the knife throwing.

                He recognizes the woman from earlier in the night, one of the many figures arriving for the grand ball. Sara Lance, he recalls. She’d accompanied the older princess; the one King Lance had sent to join the sea of royalty hoping to rule beside him…even the idea made him cringe. But the council had made it clear, he needed to marry or make Lisa do so.

                If he was honest he’d considered finding a nice prince, adopt a few street kids and tell the counsel to screw themselves. But that wasn’t practical, and wouldn’t help Lisa remain free. So he’d agreed to this event, dressed in clothing far to rich for even his taste, and mingled with power hungry representatives from surrounding lands.

                “Who’s there?” Sara’s voice draws him back to the present, and he can see how she’s peering into the darkness near him. “Show yourself or I start throwing weapons until you do.”

                He chuckles, stepping out of his leafy cover and leaning one shoulder against a tree. “That’s quite a threat.”

                Her eyes widen slightly, but it’s quickly hidden with a shrug. “Wouldn’t be my first.” She quips, “shouldn’t you be inside?” She offers a mock bow, “ _my lord_.”

                “Leonard, please.” He watches her, the way she’s still absently tossing a knife at her side as she regards him in return. “And I’ve had more than enough of kissing hands and faking interest.”

                Her head tilts slightly, her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight as she offers an almost smile. “Alright, Leonard,” she takes a step closer, “what now?”

                “I was thinking perhaps a dance?” He raises one brow in question.

                She scoffs, “without music?”

                He smirks, stepping over to a long chest near one of the targets. “Not that kind of dance.” He pulls out two swords, turning to offer her the hilt of one.

                He sees the spark of fire in her eyes, her fingers wrapping around the hilt as she pulls the weapon free. “Is this custom? To challenge your guests in battle?”

                He shakes his head, drawing his own weapon before resting both scabbards against he chest. “No, would you prefer to return to the festivities inside?”

                She spins the weapon at her wrist, “not a chance.”

                Neither of them are dressed for swordplay, but it doesn’t stop them. He’d watched her dancing with other visiting royals, knew from her footwork that she had to be a fighter. Now that they are fighting he finds himself almost distracted by the grace of her movements, of the life that radiates from her.

                The match ends with him in the grass, tip of a sword to his throat and Sara breathing heavily above him. “You’re awfully smug for a man who’s just lost.” She drops the tip of the weapon to her side. “Especially a man who’s just lost to a princess.”

                He sits up, head tilted as he watches her. “The skill of a warrior is not measured by the gender of their birth.” He motions to her weapon with his chin, “and there are very few who would dare point a blade at the throat of a king.”

                She snorts, “you’re the one who wanted to fight.” She offers a hand, which he accepts before they both move to put the weapons away.

                “Marry me,” he leans against one of the trees.

                “What?” Sara’s head jerks up, meeting crystal blue.

                He smirks, “you heard me Lance.”

                She just stares a moment, then shakes her head. “No, Laurel is to be married first.”

                “I don’t want your sister,” his arms cross over his chest, “I’m not looking for a queen who’s been trained as a negotiator or expert at placating royal counsels.”

                “And why should I consider such an offer?” her posture mimics his now.

                “Tell me _Princess Lance_ ,” he tilts his head, “does your mother approve of your antics?” pausing their walk to check his hip against a trellis post. “When it comes time will you not be expected to wear heavy gowns and walk daintily through gardens with a train of maids?”

                He can see her jaw clench, “it is my duty.”

                “What if it didn’t have to be?” He takes a step closer to her, “I’m as uninterested in marriage as you. And my…personality, does not mix well with mild mannered and peacekeepers.” He holds her gaze, “I’m looking for a partner, for someone who is willing to not only have an opinion but fight for it.” He dips his head, amusement curling the corners of his lips. “And I could use someone with your skills to train others.”

                Her eyes widen slight, then narrow sharply. “So you are asking me to train your soldiers, to stand at odds with you when I see fit…What’s the catch?”

                “It will not be easy, _I_ am not easy.” He steps back, “but I will allow you to be who you are as long as you extend the same curtesy.” His head tilts once more, “what do you say, Princess?”

                A grin blossoms across her face, and for a moment he can’t breathe. “I think you have an arrangement.”

                He smiles, and it feels strange after the forced pleasantries of the day. “Perfect.”

                “You also owe me a dress,” she states, twisting so he can see the long rip in the silken material from her middle thigh down.

                He offers his arm, which she accepts. “I’m sure that can be arranged.” They begin walking back toward the grand hall as he adds. “My sister has a collection of gowns made specifically for training with a blade or riding.”

                “I like the sound of your sister.” She states, offering a smile as he turns to look at her. “Perhaps being married won’t be so unpleasant after all.”

                “No,” he takes in her flushed skin, the way her eyes sparkle and how warm her arm is in his. Wonders if perhaps he has stepped in over his head, “perhaps not.”


	45. Lance Detective Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery  
> ~  
> Pre-Relationship

* * *

                “Breaking and entering?” Sara asks, almost laughing. “You aren’t seriously going to charge me, are you?” She strikes a dramatic pose, earning an amused smile from Raymond where he stands behind the camera. She follows it by grabbing either side of the white post above her head, hands sliding down slowly, she knows Leonard is watching.

                The Detective must have shot the younger man a disapproving look, as Ray speaks once more. “Miss Lance, please,” he’s biting back a laugh, “If you could stand as still as possible it would be much appreciated.” She drops her hands to her sides one more, straightening her dress. “Thank you, now steady. And 1…2…”

                She brings her hands up, thumb and pointer fingers creating ovals around her eyes while the other fingers flare out. She makes a face for added amusement. This time she successfully gets a laugh from him. But then with a quick glance to her right he’s straightening, tugging his shirt back into place. “Miss Stein!”

                “At last,” Sara grins, turning to peer around the post. “My visitor!” Her hands come up, clapping before her, “Lilly, what wonder have you brought for lunch today?”

                “I thought you were telephoning your solicitor.” Leonard drawls from behind her.

                She turns to face him, expression blank once more. “My solicitor can’t cook,” she replies dryly. He just raises a brow, but she thinks there’s a touch of amusement in the look.

                “Will that be all, Miss?” Lilly asks, handing Sara the basket as she approaches. “Thank you, Lilly.”

                Leonard gives the grinning Ray an almost sigh, then motions to the younger woman. “Why don’t you show miss Stein out?”

                Sara follows the detective into his office, basket in hand. She sets the basket on the desk, and once the door is closed she hops onto the corner. Leonard moves to sit in his chair, watching her with something between exasperation and amusement as she pulls off the towel draped across the top.

                “Let’s see,” Sara reaches in, pulling out a plate with a browned crust. She cuts off a small piece before stabbing it with a fork. “You must try Lilly’s gratin, Len.”

                He frowns, though whether it’s at her continuing to shorten his name or just the situation is unclear. “You’re not taking the situation seriously.”

                She laughs, “I have taken anything seriously in years.”

                She continues to hold the fork out until he gives in, leaning forward to take the food. He fights a smile as he settles back in his chair; she just offers a smug look of victory. “Shouldn’t you be clapping me in irons?”

                He shrugs, hands settling in his lap. “To much paperwork.”

                “If I give you more of my lunch,” she stabs another bite, “will you let me see the evidence you gathered from _my_ lead?”

                He sighs, taking the plate and fork before motioning to the manila folder. Working with a private investigator, especially a strong-willed female one like Sara Lance, is inevitably going to come back to bite him. But hell if he doesn’t want to see where it goes, despite his better judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a scene from "Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries"


	46. Not Just Make-Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating + Things aren't fake anymore  
> ~  
> Captain Canary - Established  
> Season 3

* * *

                Leonard and Sara make their way aboard the Waverider once more, tossing the artifact to Mick for storage on the way toward the bridge where the team is waiting.

                “Where to next, Captain?” Ray asks, then puts his hands up. “Not to rush, I was just going to do some research, see if Gideon would need to fabricate anything…” he trails off at Leonard’s exasperated look.

                Sara smiles, motioning toward her office. “Why don’t you pick our next stop?”

                “Really!?” He lights up, and she almost laughs before nodding. He takes off into her office to look at the map as she just shakes her head.

                “So…the mission is over right?” Wally asks, tilting his head.

                Sara nods, “yes, we’re officially clear to head into the temporal zone.”

                He’s still looking at them, brow furrowed in confusion. “What?” Leonard’s eyes narrow at the youngest member, before following his gaze to where Sara’s hand is still linked with his.

                “They’ve been dating like a year.” Zari, who’s also noticed the boy’s confusion states.

                “What?!” The speedster, and Nate, exclaim in unison.

                “Dude, how did you not know that, you’ve been here longer than me?” Zari shoots Nate a disbelieving look, then returns her attention to Wally. “I didn’t figure it out right away either kid.” She places a hand on his shoulder, leading him into the study to help Ray.

                “So, you two are actually a thing?” Nate asks, still looking somewhat bewildered.

                “Well we aren’t really married,” Sara’s tone is amused, “that was just a cover.” And then she’s tugging Leonard through the ship to her, mostly shared, quarters.

                “Sometimes I think whatever Raymond gave the Historian killed most of his functional braincells.” Leonard drawls as they both shed coats and Sara toes off her shoes.

                “He just doesn’t do subtle,” she replies, removing her earrings and necklace.

                Len just hums as he steps up, arms winding around her waist as he pulls her back against him. “You know,” he watches as she slides off the wedding and engagement rings Gideon had made for them. “Being married for a week did teach me something.”

                “And what’s that?” she reaches down to slip the ring from his finger as well, dropping it into a small box on their dresser.

                He places a lingering kiss against her jaw, “I think I understand why some people enjoy consistent contact with their partners.”

                She smiles, one hand coming up to run over his short hair as he continues kissing down her neck. “Well you did use it expertly to sell our cover.”

                “It’s easier with you.” He speaks into her skin.

                Her heart swells at the words, especially when she thinks back to the touch-averse criminal who had boarded the ship that first day. She turns in his arms, hers settling over his shoulders as he continues to hold her flush against him. “Good,” she brings one hand to trace along his jaw.

                He smiles, leaning so his forehead rests against hers. “Thank you for not pushing me.”

                “Hey,” she rests her hands on his shoulders. “I don’t ever want you uncomfortable.” She presses a chaste kiss to his lips, “I’m happy with whatever you are.”

                He captures her lips in a more heated kiss, smirking when she comes away breathless. His tone shifting to something more stern, “not a word to the others though.”

                “Obviously,” she grins, “you have a reputation after all.”

                “I was thinking that if Ray found out and tried to hug me I’d have to kill him.” He shrugs, “But lets go with yours.”

                “Len,” she scolds, though it’s effect is diminished by the amused curl of her lips.

                “Another thing,” he’s turned them, and she allows him to move her back until her legs hit the side of the bed. “If we were to marry, I don’t want Snart to be what’s kept.”

                 “Leonard Lance?” She seems to think on it for a moment, “I do like the sound of it.” Her brow raises, shifting to her knees on the bed so they are nearly eye-level. “Did our fake marriage make you go soft, Len?”

                He scoffs, “of course not.” One hands comes up to cup her jaw, “but if I was going to choose someone, it would be you.” Before she has a chance to respond his lips are on hers again, and her focus quickly shifts to much more immediate desires than marriage and the future.


	47. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dystopian/end of the world  
> ~  
> CC - Pre-relationship

* * *

                Leonard moves carefully through the brush, he’d left Mick behind in hopes of avoiding an actual fight. When he’d scouted earlier he’d found the campsite, a tent big enough for one, two people at most. Currently there was a boar on a spit over the fire, if he could get just a couple minutes he and Mick would have food for a couple days.

                He moves forward, is just crouching toward the meat when he feels cool metal against his throat. “And just what do you think you’re doing, crook.” A female voice asks from behind, edge of the knife brushing his skin.

                “Just looking for a meal,” he drawls, careful not to move. “Seemed a shame to wait until local predators found your kill.”

                “I’m going to remove the knife,” she speaks to him as if to a child. “You are going to face me, and if you make one move I don’t like you will be dead before you can move.” There’s a beat of silence, “Am I clear?”

                “As crystal.” He replies, a small wave of relief as the weapon is removed. He turns slowly, hands coming up open before him as he turns. He’s mildly surprised to find a blonde woman at least a head shorter than him. There’s mud smeared on her cheek, and leaves caught in the fraying braid resting over her shoulder. But her eyes are fire, leading him to try and get out without a fight. “So, what now?”

                “Now?” she sighs, sheathing a second knife he hadn’t noticed. “Now you go get your companion, and we’ll eat.”

                His brow raises, “you would feed complete strangers?”

                “You’re human,” she shrugs, “in times like these, that’s enough.” She motions to the woods, “off you go, I’m not waiting long.”

                He gives a short nod, then makes his way back to their encampment. “Back empty handed?” Mick grumbles.

                “Not quite,” Leonard motions back the way he’d come, “we’ve been invited to dinner.”

                “Don’t sound safe,” Mick frowns.

                “It’s one woman, fiery but not strong enough to take us both.” He shakes his head, “if we don’t start a fight, we can get a hot meal without hunting.”

                Mick shrugs, “if it means food, I’m in.” His gaze narrows, “but we get ambushed and I’m blamin’ you.”

                They walk into the clearing, Leonard motioning for Mick to show his empty hands. He hears the soft impact as she drops from a tree behind them, finds himself impressed as she comes around flipping a knife in her hands. “Well boys, I say we get comfy.”

                Of course, comfy merely means sitting on the smoothest of the rocks and stumps in the area. But it’s better than wet ground, and soon all three have a stick of meat and skin of water. They keep discussion to a minimum, but it’s a companionable silence.

                Once they finish the woman hands them a leather bag of jerky, shrugging at his questioning glance. “I don’t have space for all of it,” she offers a crooked smile, “like you said, no reason to let it go to waste.”

* * *

                It’s a couple months later, Leonard and Mick have made it a couple states over and his goal is a few miles further before the sun sets.

                He hears the hiss of pain, followed by a canine snarl. With a glance the pair detour, moving carefully through the brush until he can see the blonde woman pulling herself onto a bench. There’s a German Sheppard standing over the body of what appears to be a mutated cat.

                “Need a hand?” he drawls, quickly drawing his weapon as the dog lunges with teeth bared.

                “Ollie, no!” the woman snaps, and the dog drops, head lowering as he returns to her side. She looks up at the pair, pushing hair from her face. “If it isn’t the crook.”

                “Hello again, Assassin.” He smirks, but it fades into a frown as he motions to her leg. “You should get that treated.”

                “Really? I hadn’t thought of that?” she glares, rising to her feet. She takes a step only for her leg to give out, Leonard stepping forward to catch her by the arm.

                “Easy there,” he steadies her, but she pulls away, wavering on her feet. “There’s no way you’ll make it far on your own.”

                “I’ll manage.” She hisses, yanking a branch from a nearby tree.

                “And if you’re attacked?” he glares.

                “Why do you care?” her gaze narrows.

                He thinks for a moment, he could say he hates owing people…but there’s something else, a magnetic drawl he’d felt in the clearing the first time they met. He just smirks in return, “because your human, and sometimes that’s enough.”

                There’s a flash of amusement in here eyes, shoulders slumping slightly. “Fine.”

                “Good,” Mick walks over, unceremoniously sweeping her into his arms. “Now which way is your camp, Blondie?”

                He fights his amusement as she initially struggles, finally crossing her arms and pouting like a petulant child. “To the west,” she motions with her head, “about a mile and a half from here.”

                By the time they get to camp the stars are beginning to wake, and Leonard props her against their bags as Mick builds a fire. He begins rummaging through hers for medical supplies.

                “Left bag, front pocket.” She instructs. And soon he’s settled beside her and is cleaning the wound site. “You know,” her head tilts slightly, fire reflecting off her blue eyes. “I don’t even know my savior’s name.”

                “Savior?” he glances up, “here I thought I was a crook.”

                She smiles, “you can be both.” She offers a hand, “I’m Sara.”

                He hesitates a moment before accepting the gesture, “Leonard.”

                “Mick,” comes a gruff voice from the fire.

                “It’s nice to officially meet you both.” She nods to them, fists clenching as he pours alcohol over the wound.

                “So, Sara,” he grabs the gauze, “what has you chasing the Sanctuary?” Her eyes widen slightly, and he chuckles. “Don’t look so surprised, why else would you be crossing some of the most dangerous territories instead of settling in a smaller haven?”

                “So you’re going too?” she asks, and he nods.

                “Looking for his sister,” Mick offers, setting waterskins next to the pair before returning to the cooking rabbits that Len had caught earlier in the day.

                “I’m looking for my sister too.” Sara shrugs, “figured that the Sanctuary was my best bet.”

                Leonard nods, “my sister was staying with friends in the area when things…” he trails off, the unnamed horror of their situation not needing a voice.

                Things quiet while they eat, and Leonard offers to take first watch. He can feel Sara’s eyes on him, sighs and turns to where she’s lying near the fire. “You need rest.”

                She shrugs, “not tired.” Her head tilts as she sits up. “Besides, I have questions.”

                “There will be plenty of time for questions during daylight,” his arms cross over his chest.

                “Are you inviting me to travel with you?” she sounds surprised.

                “I’m insisting.” He frowns, “it will be a week or so before your full strength returns. And we’re all more likely to arrive at our destination if we remain together.”

                “Going to trust me just like that?” her arms cross over her chest. “Risky move.”

                He shrugs, “call it a gut feeling.”

                She laughs, and he raises a brow. “Sorry, its just…that first night.” She shakes her head, “If anyone had asked why I was willing to share my kill with the two of you, I’d have said the exact same thing.”

                He gives her a considering look, then shakes his head. “Sleep, Sara.”

                “Fine,” she huffs, then shifts so that her head is pillowed against his leg, one of her hands resting lightly on his calf.

                Leonard doesn’t believe in soulmates, in love at first sight and fairytales. But as he watches the rise and fall of her chest, one of his hands settling at her back, he can’t help but wonder, if maybe Sara has crossed his path for a reason.


	48. Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you”   
> “It’s called Netflix and chill for a reason.”  
> ~~  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Sara settles in the living room of the small apartment, bowl of popcorn tucked between her and the arm of couch. She’s a few episodes in when she hears the door open, quiet footsteps coming through the house. “You’re home early,” is all he says, draping his jacket over the back of a chair.

                “Mm,” she leans her head to look back at him. “Dad got called out on work,” a smile plays at her lips as she watches him rest the cold-gun on the table. “Looks like you were too.”

                He gives a half smile, “Scarlet called this morning, figured I’d lend a hand since you were gone.” He walks over, leaning over the couch to press a soft kiss to her lips. “I missed you.”

                “Missed you too,” she replies as he straightens, walking around to sit next to her.

                “I see you wasted no time in getting comfy.” He motions to her pajama shorts peaking beneath one of his shirts, topped off with her favorite pair of fuzzy socks.

                “It’s called Netflix and chill for a reason,” she grins.

                He scoffs, “pretty sure that’s not it.” He grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl now resting in her lap.

                “Debatable,” she quips in return, tucking into his side.

                “Wait,” he shifts his attention to the show for the first time, eyes narrowed as his gaze returned to her sheepish one. “Traitor.”

                “I’m sorry?” she offers this little half shrug, then pulls a bag of rainbow chocolates from a bag beside the couch. “I got you something” she offers an overly innocent smile.

                He accepts the M&Ms, then glances back to the TV. “Fine, but you owe me a summary of what I’ve missed.”

                She nods, tucking into his side once more and popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth. Not bothering to pause before beginning her explanation, “okay so –“


	49. Double Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a double date, we’re just third and fourth wheeling.”  
> ~~  
> CC- Established  
> Mixen - early relationship

* * *

                “So, do you think he’ll tell her?” Sara asks, lifting the glass of liquor to her lips.

                “That he has feelings for her?” Leonard shrugs, “in his own way.”

                She nods, smiling as Amaya laughs quietly. “Besides, she knows.”

                “Did you?” Her attention is drawn back to him, eyes sparkling in the candlelight as he watches her. “Know when it was me?”

                She smiles, “I wasn’t blind.” Her hand finds his across the table, fingers linking. “But I didn’t quite imagine this.”

                “To be fair,” he smirks, “neither did I.”

                “You know, it was so nice for you to double date with us.” They both look up at Amaya’s voice, grinning at the pair.

                “What?” Sara scoffs, “this wasn’t a double date.” Leonard just takes another drink as his lover continues to explain…without saying that Mick had asked they be there. “We’re just third and fourth wheeling.” She finishes with a shrug.

                Amaya laughs, leaning into Mick’s side. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

                Mick just offers a short appreciative nod, then motions toward the door. “Think we’re going to stay in town tonight, Boss.”

                “Whatever you want to do,” Sara replies innocently, “just be back on board by dinner tomorrow.”

                Once they are gone Leonard motions to a waiter, who promptly appears with a large to-go box. Sara looks at him curiously, “care to share with the class?”

                He’s smirking again, the one dipped in sin as he comes around to offer his arm. “I ordered dessert to go,” he slides her coat onto her shoulders, slipping a hotel room key into her hand. “Thought we’d finish somewhere…more private.” He drawls, lips brushing her ear before he steps away to grab the box.

                As he turns she grabs his leather jacket, grinning up at him, “God, I love you.” She pulls him down just enough to press her lips to his in a brief kiss before allowing him to lead her out.


	50. The Singles Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at all this wine I’ve been drinking to forget that you won’t even look at me you stupid beautiful motherfucker.”  
> “I’m trying to be a better person, but some people are testing me.”  
> ~~  
> Pre-relationship  
> WestAllen - Established

* * *

                Leonard Snart had not expected to spend his weekend at the wedding of his former nemesis; even less to be in it. And yet, it was a predictable move on Barry’s part…likely a plan to keep him from causing trouble. It had been a nice ceremony, though full of more openly emotional people than he liked. But all of that was easy enough to ignore, to pretend he wasn’t pleased to have been invited. What was harder to ignore was the blonde woman sitting at a table toward the back of the reception hall.

                When they’d rescued him months ago it was like the whole world had changed. Mick was second in command, was something more steadfast than the man he’d left. His former partner also made it pretty clear Sara had found herself drawn toward the fairer sex again. And while Len would not hold that against her (after all, his attention could be pulled by either side as well). Their kiss had been only moments ago for him, and he wasn’t quite ready to work alongside her as merely teammates. Besides, he owed Lisa an apology. So he’d come home to Central, settled into life as a Rogue again.

                He’d been hyperaware of Sara’s presence since the Legends crew had arrived, and it took more strength than he liked to keep his distance. Finally he gave in, keeping his gate slow and relaxed as he approaches her. She’s toying with a glass, a couple bottles of wine open on the table beside her. “Assassin,”

                Her head jerks up, the same sharp crystal eyes that haunted his dreams so often. “Leonard?” She sounds almost surprised but quickly covers it. “I see you’ve made friends with the local heroes.”

                He rolls his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “Wasn’t given much of a choice, Lisa had already thrown in with them when I got back.”

                “Ah,” Sara nods slightly, “that’s good though.”

                He almost smiles, “I am trying to be better,” he glances back to where Team Flash is dancing in the center of the room. “though certain individuals have been testing me lately.” He’s not sure what’s been worse; a distracted Flash, or Barry Allen so sickeningly in love.

                He motions to the other glasses on the table, “You have a plus one?”

                She shakes her head, “relationships aren’t that high on my priority list.” She motions to the glasses, “just made it look like I wasn’t drinking alone.”

                “May I?” he motions to the chair across from her, she gives a short nod and he slips into the chair. He picks up a bottle, finding it empty. “I didn’t remember you as a wine drinker?”

                “I’m not,” she makes a face, “just couldn’t find anything stronger.” Her head tilts slightly, “what about you, Crook? You find a new partner in crime?”

                “Hard to find reliable help it seems.” He notes her raised brow, feels the tug at the corner of his lips. “You meant do I have a plus one?” she nods and he scoffs. “Not much for dating, besides most of my time lately seems to be keeping Scarlet alive.”

                She chuckles at that, pouring the last of the second bottle of wine into her glass. She gives it a brief swirl, then tosses it back like a shot. It falls silent, and Leonard finds himself wishing for a deck of cards and bottle of stolen scotch.

                “Why didn’t you stay?” her voice is quiet, and his eyes meet her questioning gaze as he looks up at her.

                “The team I knew was gone, and I’d hurt most of them during my time with Merlyn and Darhk. Mick was different,” he puts his hands up before him. “For the better; but he hardly needed me there to direct him.” He toys with one of the stemmed glasses, “and you were Captain; a hero saving the world.” He can’t help the smirk, “and romancing your way through the women of history, if Mick’s stories were honest.” He gives a small shrug, “you didn’t need me anymore.”

                “Screw you, Snart!” he looks up, surprised by the heat in her voice. She’s glaring, clenching the glass so hard he thinks it may break. “Is that really what you think?” Before he can answer she continues, “for a world renowned thief, your observations skills need work.”

                “Sara?” He’s not sure how to continue without setting off another trigger.

                “Mick and I both miss you, all the time.” She huffs, “do you know how many days I would have killed to have you on board? To have someone walk me through cracking a complex safe? Someone who could smooth talk their way into the criminal element of any era?” Her voice softens, “someone to play cards, to be there when I don’t know how to be Captain?” She runs a hand through her hair, “You want to know why I’ve been sitting here drinking an alcohol I don’t even like?”

                When she doesn’t readily supply an answer he leans back into his chair. “It does seem rather unlike you to miss out on dancing.” He drawls.

                She huffs, almost smiles. “I’m hiding, drinking this stupid wine, in hopes it would distract me from the fact that you wouldn’t event look at me.” She motions toward him, “trying to pretend that I haven’t missed your stupid, gorgeous face every day since you left.” He’s going to comment, when she runs her hand over her face. “As for the women,” she looks at him, something like irritation in her eyes. “I needed to feel something; but every time a guy got close all I could see, could think about was…” she trails off, but he knows what she’s going to say. Because that moment, her scent, the way her lips felt on his, he felt the same thing when he tried to distract himself.

                Sara’s on her feet now, he thinks its an apology that she’s tossing over her shoulder as she turns. But he’s not letting her slip through his fingers again, especially knowing they’ve been fighting the same thing. He catches her hand, tugging just slightly to invite her into his space. She’s looking up at him, shoulders tense but something hopeful in her eyes. “Len?”

                “If that’s true,” his thumb rubs over her knuckles as he takes a slow breath. “Ask me, Sara.”

                She slips her fingers between his, “come back. Come back to the Waverider, back to the team.” A smile pulls at her lips, “come prove you’re a hell of the thief.”

                He smirks down at her, “with pleasure, _Captain_.” His free hand comes up to cup her jaw, leaning in slowly enough that she can pull away if it’s not what she wants. Instead she surges forward, leaning up on her toes to crash her lips to his as her hand slides behind his head.


	51. Choosing our Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You give your heart away everyday to different people, so what makes me different?”  
> ~~~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Sometime S1

* * *

                Sara walks into her quarters, sparing only a quick glance to the figure sprawled across her bed. “Comfortable, Crook?” She asks, moving to the small closet for a change of clothes.

                He makes a hum that she takes as affirmation, flipping another page in whatever book he’s brought tonight. It’s become so normal, to find him in her room (or for her to show up in his) that they’ve stopped being surprised by the other’s presence.

                Sara makes her way to the shower, washing away the sweat of training and humming softly to herself. She returns to find Leonard exactly as she’d left him, shaking her head as he takes up most of the small bed. She tosses her dirty clothes into a pile, swatting lightly at his foot so he will pull his legs up.

                “So,” he drawls, book lowering to rest on his knees as she props herself up at the free end of the bunk. “How was training with the hawk?”

                She shrugs, “she’s doing well, still a lot to learn.” She tilts her head slightly, “tired of chess with the professor?”

                A smirk plays at his lips, “figured I would give him a break, pretty sure he’s still puzzling over how I beat him yesterday.” She chuckles, grabbing one of her knives and a wetting stone from the shelf near the bed. They fall into a companionable silence; Leonard returning to his book while she sharpens the knife.

                Eventually Sara’s attention is drawn back up at the sound of cards being shuffled. The game begins wordlessly, both shifting to make room for the cards between them. Sara fetches a bottle of Rip’s scotch they’d stolen earlier in the trip, the pair drinking straight from the bottle tonight.

                Leonard loses the first hand, looking at her expectantly as he reshuffles. She thinks a moment, then tilts her head curiously. “You ever have pets?”

                “No,” he shrugs, “though there was a stray cat that would come around the house sometimes.” He frowns, dealing out the next hand. “Disappeared after one of my trips to juvie.”

                They bounce back and forth a few rounds, sharing childhood stories, guilty pleasures and old flames. Sara’s lost another hand, waiting expectantly for his next question. He sits quietly for several long seconds. “You’ve spent a lot of time seducing the locals lately.”

                She raises brow, “is there a question in there, Crook?”

                “You seem so willing to give pieces of your heart to strangers,” he shrugs, “makes one wonder what is so different about the people who have your back.” His voice drops, and she’s not entirely sure she’s supposed to hear the next words. “Why keep me at arms length?”

                She looks at him in surprise, “Len…”

                “Forget I asked.” He gathers the cards, flashing a smirk before beginning to shuffle them once more. “None of my business.”

                “It’s because you scare me.” She replies; instantly regretting the words as she sees the flash of horror in his eyes, quickly hidden under ice. She shakes her head, words tumbling from her lips. “I’m not afraid _of_ you Len. I’d trust you with my life, no hesitation.” She toys with the knife in her hands, “I’m afraid of what happens if I take that step.”

                His frown says she’s still not been clear, so taking a moment to settle herself she begins again. “The others you are talking about, one night stands through time.” She waves a hand dismissively toward the door, “ships passing in the night, a physical distraction.”

                Leonard is watching her, suddenly more guarded than she’s accustomed to when they are alone. But he doesn’t speak, doesn’t move, so she presses on. “But with you…” she shakes her head, “it could never be just sex. Not when I…” she cuts off, cursing the scotch even when she knows it’s not at fault. She’s on her feet then, hand running through her hair as she wills her heart to quit racing, prays to whatever is out there that she’s not just broken the first real friendship she’s had in years.

                “Good,” she spins at the word, finds Leonard has also risen, leaning against the shelf at the head of the bed.

                “What?” it’s the only word she can find, a million new questions racing through her head.

                “If all I wanted was a warm body, to blow off steam, I would hardly choose someone on the team.” He pushes off the wall, only advancing a couple steps. “To messy, choosing someone who knows how,” he frowns, “…damaged…I am.”

                “Yeah,” she offers a self-depreciating look. “We’re both pretty screwed up I guess.”

                “That’s the point,” he sighs when she offers only a questioning look in return. “The others here, the _heroes_.” He motions to the hall, “they’ve had the moral high ground their whole lives, believe that everything is a choice between good and evil…but you.”

                “Know what it’s like to be pushed into a corner where there are no heroes or villains, just people doing what it takes to survive one more day.” She finishes, the very understanding that had drawn them together to begin with.

                He nods, “you said we could change our fate.” He shrugs, coming another step closer, but careful to respect her personal space. “Maybe it’s thinking about that…about becoming something different. Has a way of making one think about what it is they really want.”

                Sara’s drifted closer, captivated by the warmth of his usually icy eyes. “And? What is it you want, Snart?”

                “You,” his voice drops, usual drawl all but gone. “And me.” He reaches out, fingers just brushing against her wrists. “together, changing the hands we’ve been dealt.”

                “I don’t know that I’m a white picket fence kinda girl.” She raises a brow, but doesn’t pull away from his lingering touch.

                He scoffs, “I’m not changing that much, Assassin.” He smirks, “but maybe it’s time we stop trying to be what others say is good, is _right_?”

                Her fingers curl around his, gazes locked. “It won’t be pretty.”

                “Real things rarely are,” his head tilts slightly, “it will likely require a fight.”

                A smile is curling at the corner of her lips, “The best things in life always do.”

                “So how about it, Lance?” His voice is soft, “willing to risk your heart on a criminal?”

                She smirks, “Guess we’ll see how good of a thief you really are.”

                He chuckles, free hand coming up to settling along the side of her neck. “Challenge accepted.” He leans in, lips brushing hers in a kiss that sparks something inside. Waking a hope that maybe happy endings exist after all.


	52. A Sister's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t be offered something you already have,”  
> ~~~~  
> CC - Established  
> Laurel/Tommy - Established

* * *

                Leonard counts the cars as they drive by Jitters, absently walks through the ways he would rob the surrounding stores and the occasional passerby. It keeps his mind busy, stops him from dwelling on the unease he’s been fighting all morning.

                Laurel arrives right on time, offering a quick smile before motioning that she is going to go get a drink. He nods, trying to at least look as if he’s relaxed. A couple more minutes pass and the woman is settling across from him.

                “I’m surprised Sara isn’t with you, she never passes up a chance for coffee.” Laurel sets her own drink on the table.

                “Sara and Lisa are out, inevitably causing trouble, together.” Leonard dips his head slightly. “And it was important I speak with you, without her.”

                Laurel looks at him curiously, “alright, go on.”

                He rests his hands on the table, “I am not one for…tradition,”

                “Never noticed,” Laurel rolls her eyes.

                “But,” he gives an irritated look, “there are some things that deserve to be done with more respect than others.” Laurel remains quiet, waiting for him to continue. “Sara and I have been together almost two years now,” he dips his head slightly. “I came to ask your blessing, to ask Sara to marry me.”

                Laurel’s hands are laced together before her on the table, any hint of teasing gone. Leonard wonders if this is what the criminals feel when she has them in the witness stand; it’s no wonder she’s become Star City’s DA. “No,”

                His gut twists at the word, the finality of her tone. He’d known it was possible, and it wouldn’t stop him. But….but her lips have tilted up, and there’s a familiar sparkle of Lance mischief in her eyes. And then she laughs. “You can’t be offered something you already have.”

                For a moment he just stops, voice lacking his usual drawl. “What?”

                “I may not have approved when my baby sister brought home a criminal,” Laurel reaches over, the callouses he feels the only hint to her vigilante past. “But as time has passed; I have not only seen how much you have changed, but also what a support you are to her.” Her voice is soft, “when we lost dad…” she shakes her head. “You brought back a life, a playfulness I thought had been lost.” She’s smiling again, “so yes, Leonard, you have my blessing.”

                “Thank you,” it’s a struggle to keep the emotion from his voice. He and Laurel had warmed to one another over the years, but he didn’t realize exactly how much her opinion had changed until now.

                Amusement plays at the other woman’s lips once more, “but you do realize Sara would have a fit if she realized you were asking someone else’s permission to marry her.”

                Len scoffs, “I asked your blessing; it was never going to change my decision.”

                “Gee, I feel so important.” Laurel laughs again, then tilts her head. “Do you have a ring yet?”

                He nods, fishing it from his jacket in preparation of her next question. She takes the blue velvet box excitedly, opening it with a small gasp. “Leonard!”

                “It’s not stolen, if that’s what you want to know.” He frowns.

                She glances up at him, “No, you have to much honor for that.” She runs her finger over the inlaid diamond, blue quarts on either side. “It’s beautiful.” She chuckles, “and looks sturdy.”

                That pulls a smile from him, “couldn’t have her breaking off the stones in a fight.”

                “Obviously,” Laurel closes the box and returns it to him. “It’s perfect.”

                “I hope so,” he tucks it back into his jacket. He tilts his head, motioning toward the rings on her hand. “And how is your family?”

                She smiles, “Tommy is good, away on business this week.” They chat until they’ve both finished their coffee. As they stand to leave she stops before him. “You, Sara and Lisa should come to dinner while you’re in town. I’d love the company.”

                “You should call and ask her.” The smirk is on his lips again, “she’s suspicious of me as it is, if she finds out we’ve met.”

                Laurel nods, “understood.” She tilts her head, a silent question.

                He makes a show of sighing but holds his arms to the side slightly in invitation. She grins, stepping in to wrap her arms around him in a short embrace. Despite his show of exasperation, he’s immensely grateful for Laurel’s understanding of his boundaries.

                She smiles as they pull away. “See you later, Snart.”

                “See you around, Lance.” He replies habitually, offering a short wave before turning to make his way back to the safehouse they are using until they return to Central City. He realizes, for a man who’s spent his whole life avoiding attachments. He’s come to treasure the family he’s found in both the Lance’s and his crew. He chuckles, shaking his head. “Guess I’m going soft after all.”

                “Geez, I leave you one afternoon and you get sentimental?” Sara’s voice draws his attention, she and his sister approaching from the opposite direction.

                It takes only moments for Sara to be in his space, arms draped around his neck as she places a soft kiss on his lips. “Maybe you’re what made me soft?” he accuses, one brow lifting.

                “An Assassin, making the thief soft?” she grins. “I don’t believe it.”

                “You two are disgustingly cute, you know that?” Lisa draws their attention to where she stands with arms crossed.

                “Envious?” Leonard smirks.

                “Hardly,” she scoffs. “Have you met Cisco?”

                “Yes, and I don’t know what you see in him.” It’s a lie, Leonard actually likes Central City’s resident geek. But he finds even more pleasure in terrifying the kid, and Lisa would be disappointed if he didn’t complain. Plus, Team Flash can’t know he doesn’t resent working with them…Barry’s insufferable as it is, he can’t imagine if the boy knew how much he appreciated them and what they have done for him and Mick.

                “Hey, so Laurel called earlier.” Sara draws him back to the present, “wants to know if the three of us would join her for dinner.”

                Len shrugs, “whatever you want.” The answer seems to suffice, and Sara turns to chat with Lisa as the three continue walking. A smile pulls at his lips as he watches the two women, arm in arm as they laugh, his fingers brushing the small box in his pocket. Yes, it’s time to tell the world that Leonard Snart has a found his family.


	53. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loud city silenced for only us  
> "Would you rather kiss a rat or a clown?”  
> ~~~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard makes his way through the ship, it’s early evening in the city outside and most of the crew are off ship. They’d completed the mission earlier in the day, and Sara had agreed to remain until morning so the crew could get some fresh air.

                To his disappointment he finds that the remaining crew are currently in the dining room, sitting between him and a cup of coffee. Mick and Raymond sit across from one another at the table, Amaya mixing something together at the counter.

                “I’m just saying,” Ray speaks up, “wouldn’t you rather deal with a human?”

                “Already told you, Haircut. I ain’t kissing no nightmare.”

                Leonard has almost made it to the coffee pot when Ray spins on him. “Snart! Help me out.” Len gives the younger man a glare, but he continues anyway. “Would you rather kiss a rat or a clown?”

                For a moment Len just looks at the pair, before shaking his head. “Assassin,”

                “But that’s not –” Ray trails off as he notices Sara has entered, realizing it wasn’t an answer to him. “Oh…”

                “Crook,” she replies with a smile, moving to grab a couple to-go mugs from a cabinet. “Walk with me?”

                He watches as she puts sugar and cream in one cup, just a little cream in the other before setting them next to the brewing pot. “Somewhere in mind?” he asks, head tilted slightly.

                She shrugs, “not really, just thought we should take advantage of the nice weather.”

                He nods, “I could use a break anyway.”

                She smiles, pouring the coffee and giving each a quick stir before securing the lids. “Mick, ship’s yours while we’re gone.” She takes Len’s free hand in hers, leading him toward the door.

                “Got it, Boss.” Mick replies before returning to his discussion with the scientist.

                “Just let me grab…” Leonard trails off as Sara grabs his leather jacket from the jumpseat and offers it to him with a smirk.

                “This?” she asks.

                He chuckles, “yes, that.” She holds his coffee as he slips it on, then they are stepping into the cool night.

                The city is buzzing with life, but they keep to the outer streets. Her hand finds his once more, fingers lacing with his as they walk. For the most part they remain silent, Sara occasionally bumping into his shoulder affectionately. Occasionally one comments on their surroundings, or something about the days mission. But they don’t really need words, both content to enjoy the rare moments where no one is seeking them out.

                Sara ends up leading them up a fire escape to sit on the roof of an apartment building. Her feet dangle over the edge, and she teases him for staying back a bit further as they finish their coffee. Eventually he gives in and moves closer to the edge so she can tuck into his side, the pair watching as the cities lights play below and the stars shine above.

                It’s not a fancy dinner, not the kind of night most would find romantic. But they aren’t most people; and despite the busy streets, up here it’s as if the city has silenced for only them.


	54. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, are you still awake?"  
> ~~~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard is just starting to doze off when his phone buzzes on the nightstand beside him, with a sigh he reaches over to grab it. If Barry Allen is texting him about something inconsequential, he’s going to kill him long before the ceremony. Instead it’s Sara’s name on the notification, and any irritation melts away.

**Hey, are you still awake?**

                He rolls his eyes, quickly typing a response.

**No, been asleep for hours**

                 He flips to his back, phone resting on his chest as he waits for her reply.

**Stop being an ass.**

**Can I come over?**

                He smiles, fingers shifting across the keys.

**Tempting, thought I wasn’t supposed to see you?**

                Not that he really cares about traditions, but their sisters had insisted.

**No one has to know. Now come open the door.**

                He gets up, turning on a lamp before moving through the dimly lit hotel room. He undoes the locks, opening to find a very tired Sara Lance looking back at him. She doesn’t wait for him to move, just slips past him and moves straight to his bed.

                He chuckles, locking the door before going to join her. As soon as he’s under the cover she’s pressing into his chest, mumbling something against him. “What was that, Assassin?”

                She sighs, pulling away to look up at him. “I said, they’re trying to kill me.” She scrunches up her nose, “they’re making me get my hair done professionally tomorrow. And!” She glares, “your sister keeps stealing my weapons so Laurel can hide them.”

                “What horror,” he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to sneak a few in anyway.”

                She nods, “thanks for letting me in.”

                He smiles, gently tucking hair behind her ear. “You know I don’t care about rules.”

                She nods, “I just wanted to appease Laurel and mom.” Her fingers trail across the revealed skin of his collar. “I missed you though.” She frowns, “don’t like sleeping without you.”

                “I prefer you here,” his arm settles over her waist. Weddings between people like them are rarely without incident, and being away from her has eaten at him more than he likes to admit.

                “Good,” she snuggles against him once more. “cause I’m staying.” Her exhaustion wins out quickly enough, and soon she’s sleeping contently against him.

                Leonard remains awake a bit longer, knowing that they will be separated most of the following day in preparation for the ceremony itself. He grabs his phone, setting a quiet alarm for the following morning. Then, with the woman he loves still tucked safely in his arms, he drifts to sleep.

                When Sara wakes, Leonard is nowhere to be found. But on the little table there is a rose, a plate with her favorite donut, and a cooling cup of coffee. Next to it, a note in Leonard’s elegant script.

_See you at the end of the isle,_

_\- Leonard Lance_


	55. Hunting Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's get it out of here."  
> ~~~  
> Established relationship  
> Alternate S4

* * *

                “What…what is that?” Sara asks, eyeing the small creature making its way through the empty museum.

                “Does it really matter?” Leonard watches the half-rabbit, half pheasant sniff the air. “Let’s get it out of here, then we can discuss exactly what needs to be done with it.”

                Catching it proves more of a challenge than expected, especially considering the time restraints of the break-in itself. Still, they manage to apprehend the creature without being caught themselves.

                “You know,” Sara looks down at the creature now contently snuggled in her arms as they walk toward the jumpship. “It’s actually kinda cute.”

                “You all were pretty taken with the unicorn too, if memory serves.” Leonard glances back at her, “and look how well that went.”

                “Len, it’s a rabbit and a pheasant; neither of which are inherently dangerous.” She scratches between its ears. “This isn’t Monty-python.”

                He chuckles at that, “for which I am grateful.”

                When they eventually reach the Waverider they are met by most of the crew. “So, what was it?” Mick asks.

                “Not sure,” Sara shrugs, setting it on the holo-table

                “That, love,” Constantine steps forward, eyeing the creature. “Is a skvader, a creature of tall tales indeed.”

                “Is it dangerous?” Zari asks.

                “No,” Ray answers, the whole crew watching as he picks up the creature to snuggle it. “They’re skittish, but never mentioned as dangerous.” The others look at him in surprise and he shrugs, “what? young me liked reading about mythical creatures.”

                “Our dear Raymond is correct.” Constantine nods. “Unlike its German cousin the wolpertinger, which are nasty little buggers, this critter is considered harmless.”

                “Can we-“ Ray begins only to be cut off by the Captain

                “No, Ray, we aren’t keeping it as a pet.” Ray pouts and Sara sighs. “But you are welcome to look after it until we figure out how to return it to…wherever it belongs.”

                Once Gideon gets them safely into the timestream once more, Sara and Leonard make their way the Captain’s quarters. “That was an impressive show of acrobatics today, catching the hybrid without setting off the sensors.” Len comments, tossing the black mask onto the bed before turning back to Sara.

                “Thanks” she nods, slipping out of the all black outfit and into her usual clothes. “Not the kind of task I expected to use League training for.” She turns to smirk at him, “but I couldn’t have done any of it without your quick work on the security system.”

                He gives a small shrug, leaning back against the side of the bed. “I am the best.”

                She chuckles, beginning to remove the pins holding the braid to her head. “I always love your modesty.”

                He rolls his eyes, motioning for her to move toward him. She obliges, turning with her back to him as she leans into him slightly. He makes quick work of the bobby pins before moving to undoing the braid itself. She hums contently as his fingers massage her scalp before running through her hair to settle at her shoulders.

                She turns to face him, his hands slipping to her waist as hers settle at his shoulders. “We do make a pretty awesome team, Crook.”

                He nods, lips titling up in a smile. “Always have, Assassin.” And then he’s catching her lips with his, Sara smiling into the kiss. She enjoys working missions together, but she likes celebrating a successful one even better.


	56. Welcome to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need a ride?”  
> ~~~  
> Established relationship  
> Villain Cold/Hero Sara AU

* * *

                Sara Lance is tired, and very wet. She’d taken the train to Central since her bike was still in the shop in Star City. She’s regretting not taking up Ollie’s offer to borrow his. Her mother was supposed to be picking her up, but the train got delayed, and now her mother is stuck fixing some kind of emergency at work…and Sara just really wants to get to her apartment and a warm shower.

                “Need a ride?” A familiar drawl pulls her attention from the shelter she’s hiding under to the smirking figure perched on a bike.

                Her first instinct is to reply with irritation, but she’s cold and just doesn’t have the energy. “How did you know I was here?” Before he can answer she shakes her head, “you know what? I don’t even care.”

                “So, I take it that’s a yes, Canary?” She really hates how smug he is right now. Almost turns him down; but it’s raining, and she really just wants to be home.

                “Yeah,” She takes the offered helmet, zipping up her own leather jacket before sliding onto the bike behind him. “Suppose you know where I live too?”

                He chuckles, but shakes his head. “I don’t call in favors until I know I need them.” He looks back at her, “could always take you to a safe house if you’d prefer?”

                “No, home is good.” She gives him the address, arms sliding around his waist as the bike roars to life once more. The wind bites against her wet skin, and she presses closer to him. It still surprises her how warm Leonard is; making her wonder, not for the first time, how he doesn’t overheat in that parka. But right now she’s not complaining.

                When they arrive at the apartment she dismounts, setting her helmet on the back of the bike before looking at him curiously. “Well, aren’t you coming?”

                He flips up the visor, head tilting. “Is that what you want?”

                She rolls her eyes, “you’re soaked to the skin. Come get a little dry before taking off again.”

                He follows her to the small apartment, sauntering behind like they aren’t two wet rats. Once inside he looks around, then back to her. “Not bad.”

                “Not like I need a lot of space.” She shrugs, moving to crank up the heat before she begins removing extra layers. And yeah, maybe she’s putting on a little bit of a show with it. She can feel his eyes on her, turning to look at him from the doorway to her bedroom. “Expected you to take more advantage of this situation.”

                He offers an offended look. “I’m a thief, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a gentleman.” He motions outside, “our game is when we are in uniform.” He shakes his head, “I don’t go where I’m not invited.”

                “Alright, Crook.” She walks over, leaning up to press her lips to his in a chilled kiss. “I’m taking a hot shower, I’ll leave the door open.” With that she saunters away, glancing back just long enough to see him smirk before tossing his jacket over a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as a continuation of the Hero/Villain AU I started in Kisses Through Time (Chap 25: Jealous Kiss) but can also stand alone.


	57. Past Vs. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where were you when I needed you?”   
> “You need to rest/heal”  
> ~~~  
> Pre-relationship  
> Takes place at the end of Progeny

* * *

                Sara makes her way to Leonard’s room, personal med-kit in hand per Gideon’s recommendation. It a takes a couple attempts before he finally let’s her in. She finds Leonard sitting at a small table, coldgun disassembled before him as he cleans it.

                She thinks he’s trying to glare at her; though it’s hard to tell with the way his eye is ringed in purple, not to mention his swollen jaw and busted lip. “What do you want, Assassin?”

                “When I said talk with Mick, I meant with words.” She replies, moving closer.

                “Should have been more specific.” He drawls, locking another piece of his weapon in place. “Come to give more advice?”

                “No,” She opens the med-kit pulling out a small jar. “Gideon was concerned, said you and Mick had quite the disagreement.”

                “ _Gideon_ ,” he shoots a disapproving look toward the vents. “should keep out of other people’s business.”

                Sara scoffs, “obviously.” He shoots her an irritated look, but she continues. “Com on, Crook. I’m not leaving until you at least let me treat those bruises.”

                He grumbles, but pushes away from the table before motioning her closer. As she applies something to the bruises, she’s relieved to find that nothing feels broken. “You shouldn’t have let Mick do this to you.”

                “Who says I _let_ anything happen?” he replies coolly

                “You have no defensive wounds,” she motions to his clean knuckles. “I also know you won’t let Gideon heal you.” She takes a step back, eyes holding his as she sets down the small jar in her hand. “Which tells me this is about you.” Her arms cross before her, “you feel at fault for the Time Masters taking Mick, and in answer some part of you believes you deserve punishment.” She motions to his battered face, his jaw clenching tightly as she continues. “But you don’t owe Mick anything, Len. He chose to betray us when the pirates came.”

                “How would you know what I owe?” He snaps, catching her off guard as he rises to his feet. “Were you there?” His eyes hold a fire she’s never seen. “Were you there when I nearly died in juvie? When I returned home to see fear in Lisa’s eyes?” He’s taken several steps away, “were you there when I was forced to steal food? When I was branded a delinquent and turned away from every honest job I tried for?” He’s turned back to face her, almost vibrating with tension. “Were you there when they put me behind bars for killing the man who put a bomb in my sister’s neck?”

                Sara is silent, and after a moment the anger fades, his mask slowly creeping back into place. “You weren’t there when things were at their worst.” He sneers, “you have no right to tell me who or what I owe.”

                Sara takes a slow breath, pushes back the bloodlust that bubbled closer to the surface with each scenario painted for her. Reminds herself he is in pain, that her anger is the last thing he needs. “Fine,” She closes the kit, still counting her breathing before looking back up at him. “Then let me tell you what you have now.” She takes a step closer, “Now, I’m here. Now, I will have your back. Now, you don’t have to face trials alone.” She drops her arms, “from now on, I will be there…the Crook and the Assassin.”

                Now he is the one silent, surprise and maybe confusion in those bright eyes as she steps to just the edge of his space. “And for now, that means I’m going to help you heal.” She places the ointment in his hand, gently closing his fingers around it. “Goodnight, Len.” And with that she turns, grabbing the rest of her kit before walking out the door. Promising herself that he will never face the monsters of the world alone again.


	58. Cause & Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren’t you cold like that?”   
> “Seriously, I told you that you would get sick going out like that.”  
> ~~~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard wakes to an empty bed, brow furrowing as he reaches for his phone. It’s early, but not entirely unusual if Sara wants to train. He drags himself from bed, body creaking in protest as he stretches. He grabs the navy housecoat from the bathroom door, pulling it over his winter sleepwear as he makes his way through the house.

                The coffee pot is hot, and there’s an empty bowl on the table but still no Sara. He can see the snow falling through the kitchen window, and with a sigh makes his way toward the deck. As suspected, he finds his lover standing outside, house shoes and her winter pajamas the only thing protecting her from the weather. She’s leaned against the railing, drinking her coffee as she watches the snow fall.

                She’s beautiful as always, though frankly just watching her makes him draw his housecoat a little tighter. He moves to the door, hissing as the cold air rushes over him. “Aren’t you cold like that?”

                She turns to look at him, cheeks and nose red as she smiles. “Nah, join me?”

                He scoffs, “pass. I prefer not to get sick unnecessarily.”

                She rolls her eyes, moving back toward him. “The cold isn’t what makes you sick.” She comments, sliding past him and over to refill her coffee. “besides, I like being in the snow.”

                She pours a second mug of coffee and they settle at the table. “I’ve noticed that.”

                “Shouldn’t you be more excited about it? _Captain Cold_?” Sara teases.

                “Maybe I picked the name because _I’m_ cold, not because I like low temperatures.” He replies, testing his coffee before taking a drink.

                “We both know you just really wanted an excuse for your coat.” She leans back in her chair.

                He grins, “possibly guilty.” From there the morning goes as usual, a typical off day in the life of the Crook & Assassin.

~two days later~

                “Len,” Sara rasps, coughing as she makes her way to the kitchen.

                He looks up at her, frowning before quickly getting to his feet. “Sara,” he walks over, resting a hand on her forehead.

                She leans into the touch, “I don’t feel so great.”

                “You’re running a mild fever,” he sighs, “back to bed, Birdie.”

                “M’fine,” she pouts, “don’t need to be in bed.”

                “You’ve got something mild, if you rest, you’ll be over it faster.” He gives her a disapproving look, “pushing yourself just makes it last longer.”

                She looks like she’s going to argue, but instead gives a dramatic sigh before making her way to the fridge. “Let me get a drink, then I’ll lay down on the couch.”

                He doesn’t argue, and once she’s settled he starts making soup for lunch. Despite her irritated throat he can hear her critiquing whatever it is she’s turned on the TV. Absently thinking how domestic this whole situation is, and how he’d never dreamed he’d actually enjoy it. Settling with someone…well part time settled, part time protecting the world...which was equally outside his expectations for life.

                He brings her a mug with a simple noodle soup, before settling at her feet with a bowl of his own. “Thanks,” she gives him a tired smile.

                He shrugs, “that’s what partners do.” He can’t help the smirk pulling at his lips, “but I did tell you that standing out in the snow would lead here.”

                “Oh, shut up, Snart!” She kicks his leg, “there’s no proof this is from that.”

                “Whatever you say, Assassin.” She moves her feet into his lap, one of his hands moving to rest over her legs. At least now he has an excuse not to help Barry with capturing bad guys in the snow-covered city. Even a sick Sara is preferable to a complaining speedster. Before long Sara has fallen asleep, and settling into the couch he soon does the same.


	59. Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need to be able to stand. I just need to be able to shoot.”   
> ~~~  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard is listening, fingers moving expertly as he waits for the victorious click of the lock opening. Even so, he is not oblivious to the firefight happening behind him. He’s worked under worse circumstances – at least until he hears Sara short cry.

                All focus is fractured in the span of a breath; his head jerking around to see the small blonde with one hand clutching her right thigh as red soaks through white. “Sara!” he leaves the safe, sliding to rest behind the metal crate she’s using as cover. “Let me see.”

                She removes her hand so he can see the wound, but growls as he reaches toward her. “Don’t touch it.” She shakes her head, “blood mucks up your grip, you still gotta crack that safe.”

                “This needs to be treated, we’ll come back for the safe.” He glares.

                “Like hell.” She looks over at Mick, who’s worked his way closer. “I need your belt!”

                He nods, removing it before tossing the leather item over. She hands the belt to Len, “tie it off above the wound, finish the mission.”

                He does, pulling it tight before using one of her knives to create a notch for the buckle. “You aren’t going to be able to move very far with this.”

                She’s smirking at him, a dangerous glint mixed with the haze of pain in her eyes. “I don’t need to be able to stand right now,” she puts a fresh clip into her gun, “just need to be able to shoot.”

                “Sara,” he knows it didn’t hit a major artery, but he doesn’t like the amount of blood she’s losing.

                “Finish the mission, Len!” She snaps, “the sooner you retrieve the artifact, the sooner we get out of here.”

                He wants to snap back, to tell Mick to get her out and let him take his chances. But they don’t have time for a fight, so with a growl of frustration he returns to the safe. It’s takes twice as long as it should to finish cracking the safe; anger and concern blurring the edges of his usual skill.

                The moment the safe his open he’s pulling the contents into the bag they’d brought. Tossing the duffle over his shoulder about the time the hall goes quiet. He’s relieved to find Sara and Mick still standing, or at least trying to. Mick has Sara’s right arm over his shoulder, motioning for Len to come to the other side. “We gotta move,” he glances the direction they’d come. “They’ll be more soon.”

                “Come on, Canary.” He doesn’t even think before putting Sara’s arm over his shoulders, his hand settling at her waist.

                “Hey,” Mick’s starts gruffly, tapping his com. “you better get that ship out here, Captain’s hit.” Sara stumbles, Len adjusting carefully to keep the weight off her bad leg.            

                The moment they are clear of the building the jumpship touches down, the three rushing in. “What happened?” Ray sounds more than a little alarmed as he stands to meet them. “Is Sara okay?”

                “Get us back to the Waverider now!” Leonard snarls, almost feeling bad for the startled look in Ray’s eyes before he drops back into the pilot seat. Once Sara is in a seat Leonard drops into the one beside her, one hand reaching up to check her pulse. “Stay with me.”

                “Not going anywhere.” She hisses as he applies pressure to the wound.

                “You owe me a jacket, Assassin.” He ties the sleeves around her leg, continuing to apply pressure.

                “Next time we touchdown I’ll remember that.” She watches him a moment, shaking her head. “You act like you’ve never had anyone on a crew shot during a job.”

                He sighs, “you’re not anyone, Sara.”

                She chuckles, “who knew I just had to get shot for you to be sweet.” Her less bloody hand traces gently along the side of his face and jaw. “I’ll be fine, Len.” She drops her hand to give his a reassuring squeeze, “I’ve been through a hell of a lot worse.”

                “I’m confining you to the ship until this heals,” he frowns.

                One brow raises as she looks down at him, “I’ll consider.”

                “Not a request,” he shakes his head. “and not negotiable.”

                They watch one another for a long moment, finally with a sigh she nods. “Okay, just until Gideon says I’m clear.” He feels the jerk as they land, and has Sara in his arms seconds later. “Hey!” she swats at his shoulder, “put me down, Crook.”

                “And let you bleed all over the ship?” He shakes his head, “not a chance.”

                Sara just sighs. Her tired, “just this once,” muffled against his shirt as she tucks herself against him.

                Leonard doesn’t relax until she’s stabilized, the bullet removed and Gideon assuring them that Sara will be fine. He settles at her side, carefully wiping the blood from her hands with a warm rag as he waits for the sedative to wear off. Quietly planning exactly how he intends to keep her off missions for the following days. The last of the fear and adrenaline fading as she wakes and greets him with that knowing smile. “See, told you I’d be fine.”


	60. Cleansed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, I need you to hold me still while [character] works. Don’t let go. Not even if I scream. Not even if… not even if I beg.”   
> ~~~~  
> Established Relationship  
> Alternate S4

* * *

                “I guess now we know why the sensors went off.” Sara’s voice comes over the coms as Leonard enters the main room, a massive wolf dropped at her feet. “Looks like our anachronism was a werewolf.”

                “That would explain the bunker we found.” Constantine enters from the other side of the room. Sara looks like she’s about to say more when the other man swears. Grabbing Sara by the wrist so he can see the scratch on her arm, “bloody hell, woman.”

                “It’s a scratch John,” Sara shrugs; Leonard offering silent agreement. There’s hardly any blood, he doubt’s she’ll even bother to wrap it.

                “It broke skin,” he drops her arm, looking between them. “That’s all it takes to transfer the virus.”

                “So what, I’m going to be able to turn into a huge wolf now?” Sara kicks lightly at the creature before her.

                “Lycanthropy is no joke, love.” Constantine runs a hand through his hair, then motions to Len. “Get ‘er to the medbay, there’s still time to reverse it if we hurry.”

                He shares a long look with the woman beside him, before finally Sara turns away with a brief nod. “Gideon, have the others take our guest to the brig.”

                “Yes, Captain.” The A.I. replies quickly.

                “Medbay,” Sara motions down the hall and Leonard follows. She gets into the chair, then motions to the arm rests. “Put on the restraints.”

                “Sara,” Leonard pauses before her, “you’re not going to change now, it’s nearly dawn.”

                She shakes her head, “this isn’t about turning.” She sighs, “The way John looked at me…I can guarantee that whatever his cure, it’s not going to be a pleasant one.”

                “Then we find another way.” He shakes his head, “I don’t like this.”

                “I’m afraid what follows won’t be any better, mate.” John replies, a small bag of supplies in hand. His attention turns to Sara, “this is gonna hurt like hell.”

                She nods, trying for a smile. “Can’t be any worse than having my soul dragged from the pit.” She shrugs, “sorry ahead of time for the threats I’m going to make on your life.”

                He almost smiles, but it drops the moment he turns to Leonard. “Look mate; I’m gonna be honest with you. You don’t want to be here for this.” He walks over, fastening the wrist straps. “Unfortunately for you, I’m going to need your help.”

                Every fiber of Leonard’s being screams this isn’t a good idea. “What are the risks.”

                Sara winces, drawing the attention of both men. “No time to discuss this,” John looks at her, “the effects are already starting.”

                “Len,” Sara’s voice draws his attention, and he steps close enough that he can wrap one of her hands in his. She gives him an amused smile, “I can see that beautiful mind at work.” She shakes her head, “but I need you to trust John.”

                “When has that ever gone well?” He frowns.

                “He makes a good point there.” John comes up to the other side, various supplies on a small table beside him. His attention shifts to Leonard, “but I’m afraid I’m all you’ve got right now.”

                Sara gives his hand a little squeeze, pulling his gaze back to hers. “I need you to hold me still while John works.” There’s a nervousness in her tone, and it sets him even further on edge. “Don’t let go. Not even if I scream. Not even if… not even if I beg.”

                “It won’t come to that,” his grip tightens in hers.

                “Promise me, Crook.” She makes another sound of discomfort, but holds his gaze. “Don’t let me go.”

                He runs his thumb over her knuckles. “Never, Assassin.”

                “Lovely as this moment is, we really need to get started here.” John interrupts.

                “Do it.” Sara nods, laying her head against the back of the chair.

                He injects something into her arm, her grip tightening fractionally around Len’s hand. And then Constantine starts speaking; it’s not English and Len pays no further attention as Sara whimpers. The only word Leonard can think to describe the reaction to his spell is that Sara’s body ripples. She cries out, pulling against the restraints. The following minutes are agonizing. Sara is in so much pain, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

                “Mate, you have to hold her.” Constantine looks up for a fraction of a second as Sara jerks once more. Leonard clenches his jaw, reminds himself that this is the only way to save her, and presses her back into the chair with an arm across her shoulders. His gut twists, threatening nausea as she struggles. He reminds himself it’s necessary, that Sara’s not herself, that she made him promise. But this…forcing her to remain still…feels so wrong.

                “Come on, Sara.” It’s a whisper, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall.

                “Len?” her voice is weak, eyes still glazed with pain as they open partially.

                “Hey,” his free hand comes up to cup her face. “I’m right here.”

                “It burns.” She turns into his touch, “like every nerve is on fire.”

                “Just hold on,” his thumb brushes along her jaw. He doesn’t realize Constantine has stopped speaking until she’s stilled beneath him. Slowly he pulls back, Sara’s chest rising and falling quickly as she pants. He turns to the other man, “is it over?”

                Constantine just shakes his head, running his lighter over an insignia the size of his palm. “’Fraid not.” He looks at Sara, “one more step.”

                “Please,” Sara’s voice is a whimper, “no more.”

                Sara is afraid…and suddenly Leonard is a teenager, Lisa’s frightened eyes looking back at him as she stands before Lewis. But this is so much worse. He could take those hits for Lisa, could face Lewis…but not this.

                “Len,” She squeezes his hand, pulling his attention back to the present. “tell him I’m okay, I don’t feel inside me anymore.”

                 He looks at Constantine, jaw still clenched as he fights down the emotions trying to rear their heads. “Is it necessary?”

                “I told you this wouldn’t be pretty mate.” John replies.

                Leonard reaches over Sara’s legs, grabbing a fistful of the tan coat while remaining careful of the hot metal in the man’s hand. “That’s not what I asked.”

                “Do you think I like causing her pain?” John snarls, knocking the hand away. “Yes, I have to complete the ritual.”

                “Then finish it,” Leonard growls, shifting back so he can take Sara’s hand in his once more. John presses the hot medallion to her shoulder; Sara’s scream like a shot to the gut.

                He says a handful of words, then pulls away. “She’s clean.”

                Leonard has her restraints open in seconds, pulling her trembling form to him as he shifts to perch on the edge of the chair. She grips his shirt weakly, his head dropping to her shoulder. “I’ve got you, little bird.” His voice wavers, “it’s over.”

                 Normally he would avoid such blatant touch and affection with other members of the team. But in this moment all he can think is how much he wants to take her pain, to make her feel safe. Slowly the trembling stops, her breathing evening against his shoulder. Some part of him registers that Constantine has left the room.

                She pulls back slowly, giving him the tiniest of smiles. “Hey, Crook.”

                He huffs a laugh, “Hey there, Assassin.” He carefully pushes hair from her face. “how are you feeling?”

                “Not so bad, actually.” She twists to look toward her shoulder, “burn hurts. But,” she shakes her head, “I don’t remember much.”

                “Good.” He rests his forehead to hers.

                “I’m sorry you had to see that.” She whispers, hands coming up to frame his face. “That you had to see me…broken.”

                “No more broken than the woman I woke up with.” He takes one of her hands in his, “I would have given anything to spare you that pain.”

                “I know.” She presses a soft kiss against his lips. “but having you here was enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, ladies and gents, I'm officially caught up!  
> I'll quit spamming your notifications now.


End file.
